Saint seiya:Gold Amazon
by Milo118
Summary: Bueno chicos este es mi primer fic de Saint Seiya que publico acá,soy de Argentina,lean este "animé-historia" que seguro les va a gustar tanto como a mi,es basado en Saint seiya y los nombres de personajes son inventados por mi esta historia es ubiicada un siglo después de la saga Hades se acepta críticas de ortigrafía xD atte:Milo118
1. Capítulo 1

**Bueno chicos este es mi primer fic de Saint Seiya que publico acá,soy de Argentina,lean este "animé-historia" que seguro les va a gustar tanto como a mi,esta basado en este maravilloso animé de Los caballeros del zodiaco,pero con una diferencia:tiene amazonas doradas y nombres de los caballeros y amazonas fueron inventados por mi,ya que esta historia sucede 1 siglo después de la saga Hades, que la disfruten,se aceptan críticas de ortografía xD atte:Milo118**

CAPITULO 1:BETH LA FRIA

Un dia como cualquier otro Beth se levanto,se puso los lentes,estirandose,con su dedo indice derecho se rasco la cabeza _Aaaoooowww que fiaca!_ Ella siempre buscaba una escusa para no hacer nada,vivia en una casa linda grande,con patio,en pocas palabras, un espacio para entrenar,de mascota tenia un perro raza rottweiler,era raro porque casi no se veian decidio caminar un rato,por el camino encontro a Kóri el caballero de bronce de siempre habian estado juntos de niños pero hacia 6 años no se se vieron se saludaron. En otro lado del mundo en los cielos, donde no se ve mas alla de las nubes habia un dios observando. Observo a Köri y a Beth el nunca penso que habia mas caballeros

_Mmmm haci que no me tendre que preocupar me dicen... esta bien si es asi que continue mi preparativo. Dominaré no sólo a esta tierra sino a la galaxia como ningun otro dios a dominado jamas!_ Este dios era alto, 1,89 de altura con cabellos celestes y ojos celestes. Una tunica como solia llevar antes Abel pero color celeste y blanco,su cabello corto en forma de puntas delgadas como despeinado _Dominaré toda la via lactea no solo a la Tierra y los planetas que le sigues sino a toda una galaxia jajajja!_ mientras tanto la gente no se daba cuenta de que estaba por ser amenazada ni siquiera Athena,ella habia reencarnado en una chica rubia de pelo largo. Ella estaba sembrando arboles frutales y plantando rosas,mira al cielo como si escuchara la risa de aquel enemigo...

_ÑAM ÑAM... que rico esta este alfajor_ decia escorpio mientras saboreaba uno de dulce de leche. Köri la miraba,se le hace una gota en la cabeza _a mi me gusta las cosas dulces pero prefiero lo salado... eres golosa no cabe duda_ Y tu Köri que es de tu vida hace tiempo no te veia que has hecho estos ultimos años?_ _Bueno yoo estube entrenando,despues de que no te vi mas recuerdas que no alcanzaba mi cosmos para ser un caballero?Bueno me entrenaron bien y en 6 meses pude serlo_se acomoda el cabello. Se sorprenden cuando algo les pasa,una luz los rodea,transportandolos lejos de donde estaban. Caen mal,golpeandose _Aaay_ Beth se urga los bolsillos _Como suponia rompi mi paleta que traia_ miran hacia todos lados _que es este hermoso lugar?_ Ven en el centro una estatua de marmol,con un escudo a su izquierda y una diosa mas contenida en su mano derecha. Köri responde _Nooo puede ser estamos en el templo de Athena,esta es la estatua de ella,la leyenda es cierta_ tu has visto Athena?_ le pregunta asciende_Solo una vez_ Sienten pasos mostrandose una figura de mujer,delgada,de estatura cosmos que emana era tranquilo y celestial _Bienvenidos...soy Athena,Cristine_los mira con cara amable _Wow Athe-_ antes de terminar es jalada al piso asi se reverencia. Köri la hace reverenciar _Muéstrale tu respeto_ eh?_ _No hace falta caballeros... les traigo por que les tengo algo que decir;se aproxima un peligro y las amazonas tendrán que trabajar por primera vez defendiendo el Santuario. Si ustedes no son suficientes los caballeros dorados las ayudaran_ Beth frunse el seño _Hay caballeros opuestas a nosotras o sea,en masculino?_  
En un lago extenso,el cual su color era de un tono azul,habia una mosca para pescar en la joven el cual su cabello era negro,corto,no le tocaban sus hombros. Su tez,morena,esperaba ancioso su premio,cuando notó que pico al fin dijo _ya picó? excelente!_ lo saca rapido del agua,atrapando un pez gordo y grande _Al fin! lo espero de hace horitas_ detras de el,en suelo firme alguien le reprochaba _Oyeee!Que haces que no estas entrenando?_ _ups!jajajja_se rasca la cabeza _Es que...tome un tiempito para un recreito_ el chico que lo retó,era un joven tambien de unos 18 años,de tez blanca pelo negro y ojos marrones _Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que somos caballeros_ y ambos dijeron _del mas alto rango_ _Si lo se Ramu para ti es facil decirlo porque eres el unico que rapara armaduras_ estos dos chicos,si era caballeros como Kori y de Aries y Kodaitora de le dijo Ramu a Kodai _Esta bien pero ya me voy,vienes?_ _eeeh si sabes que siempre pesco unito para comer,unos cuantitos. Este es la escepcion. Lo dejaré libre_ pero aries se opuso diciendole que lo conseve como mascota. Ramu y Kodai eran buenos amigos,desde que entraron como caballeros de oro al mismo tiempo,el de aries era simpatico,bueno,tenia otro,mas terco,hablaba en diminutivo siempre le gustaba comer mucho y era un tanto con la responsabilidad siempre cumplía. Ivan camino a otro templo _A donde vamos?_ preguntó Kodai _Ya verás,ademas este templo lo conoces_

Esta casa,era la tercera del zodiaco,representaba a los casa en vez de una,eran 2 las cuales ambas al costados tenian a unos hombres cada uno representando al gemelo del otro _Daniel?_ llamó Ramu,no hubo respuesta;se comenzaron a preocupar. Hasta que hubo unos planetas detras de ellos _Cuidado Kodai!_ este lo empuja a su compañero asi se salvaban_ pero que esta pasando?_ Daniel sale de entre el polvo,riendose _JAJA el susto que se pegaron_ a Ramu no le gusto el chiste,poniendose serio _No hagas mas esas a estado muy tranquilo hay novedades de Athena?_ pregunta Ramu.Géminis niega _Ninguna_ libra opina _Pense que estabas malito,que por eso me disparaste jaja_el chico del signo de los gemelos era de cabello negro bien corto,de unos 27 años,de contextura negros,con un poco de bello facial en el menton y con poco bigote _Sii aun no puedo creer que cayeron_ les guiña el alla de ese templo,un poco más arriba se encontraba virgo meditando y sintió el cosmos de geminis _Géminis jugando otra vez mmm_ se llamaba Pawá,tenia 27 años igual que Daniel,pelo castaño claro y ojos color contextura delgada,cerró sus ojos exalando profundo. Sintió,en la legania un cosmos un tanto agresivo y malvado,provenia mas allá del horizonte. Entonces tuvo un mal presentimiento,un dios sin igual estaba por iniciar una nueva guerra santa... Ramu hablandole a sus compañeros les dijo _Que raro que hace dias que el Santuario esta en paz en completa armonia_ Daniel rió de una forma falsa _Eso es para tener un mal presentimiento_ El sol se ocultaba por el horizonte,advirtiendo que ya se iva otro dia;entre el quinto templo iva caminando una figura solitaria,orgullosa y trataba de Edgar de leo,un hombre de unos 38 años,robusto con casi nada de cabello,tez blanca y ojos celestes. Miró hacia el cielo,divisando una media luna,aun no clara pues los ultimos rayos del sol no la dejaban _Vaya...otro dia que se va,va a ser una noche fresca y fria_ se decia para si _aprovechare de estar en el frio asi pasaron 200 años segun lo que oi desde la ultima reecarnacion de Atenea_ En otro lado,en el templo de Athena ya la amazona de escorpión y el caballero de cisne se despedian. Beth quedó pensativa,como Beth trataba de hermano a Köri ella le dijo _Hermano si hay 12 caballeros dorados como nosotras,las amazonas,tendriamos nuestra que,si hay caballeros tambien de bronce,también las hay amazonas. O sea!Tu media naranja esta aqui y tu no te diste cuenta! Dalee! _ se ponia cargosa hacia cisne _Dalee que esperas para hacerle una carta de amooor!_ hace la trompita del besito en el aire _Estas loca como estas tan segura?Ademas esas amazonas podrian estar en misiones_ Beth insistio _te gusta!te gustaaa_ le dijo medio cantando,el se cruzaba de brazos _ya,no hagas la ridicula_ en el fondo,a Beth la comenzaba a apresiar mas pero no se animaba a decirle,esperaria el al templo de las gold amazon,entraron por un pasadizo asi pudieron llegar a la amazona de acuario.

Ely entró rapido al templo dirigiendose a darle la noticia a acuario _Yeeey,eee amigaa!_ ella no ve por donde se dirige,tropezandose,cayendo justo encima de Sadalmelik de acuario _Uuy disculpa_ notando que casi le hace caer sus lentes.A escorpio,se le habian volado pero no rotos y la reprendio _casi me haces romper mis lentes!Ten cuidado la próxima!Tambien casi rompes los tuyos!_ Escorpio baja la cabeza _es que vine a decirte algo medio importante_ al momento que termina la frase a varios metros de ahi un rayo de luz el santo de leo...  
Sadalmelik confundida se cruza de brazos,frunciendo el seño _Que es eso importante?_ _Bueno...es que Athena nos dijo que hay ademas de nosotras caballeros dorados,es decir,como nosotras pero en masculino_ despues que terminó de explicarle escorpio,acuario se puso a imaginó que se encontraba caminando sola,de pronto se le aparecia el caballero de lo imaginó alto de cabello largo,se sonrojo _Sadalmelik que pasa?Te sonrojaste de repente_ le dijo Beth _Eeee no es nada_ niega con la cabeza,Kõri comenzo a reir con esta situación.

La amazona de acuario entonces se dio una idea como reaccionando a la luz de recien _Entonces esa luz de recien,podria haber sido..._ Miró a ambos a los ojos _Asi es,un caballero dorado para variar_ Köri se puso la mano bajo su pera pensativo _Creo que yo hace mucho conoci a es cierto...yo puedo ir y les puedo averiguar en el templo de los santos,informacion_ las chicas lo opina _Mmmm no se si conviene por ahora,a Athena la enojaria creo_ Köri sabiendo el por que le pregunta sarcastico _Por que?_ Beth le pega un poco en la cabeza _Sabes que tanto como yo,como Sadalmelik estamos sin nuestras mascaras y al caballero que veamos tenemos que amarlo u odiarlo.A no ser que ame a 12 caballeros dorados eso no se puede!_ El caballero de cisne asciende _Si no te descubren si... _Callate!_ le dijeron las chicas a uní decide que fueran a la casa de capricornio asi le informan a un poco mas de amazonas de esos caballeros desconocidos. En otro lado mas alla de las nubes,una figura planea ya su plan de atacar _Bien...creo que ya es hora de aparecerme al Athena...titan aparecete _hace llamar a lo que parece un titan,que es subordinado del primero _Junta mis 5 guerreros.Y tu ponte al final de ellos como postre por si vencen a los 5 guerreros ?_ la figura el cual vestia una túnica morada con capuca se reverencia _Si!Con su permiso_ después dice el villano nuevo que quiere mandar al mundo _Mjajajja no saben...quien es Eolos!...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 ,UNA NUEVA GUERRA SANTA

Beth,Sadalmelik y Köri partieron rumbo a la casa de capricornio,caminando a paso rapido,como es comun en Beth,llegaron en 15 adentraron,adentro 6 pilares a la derecha y 6 pilares a la izquierda sostenian el el centro,una gran piedra cuadrada sostenia una espada,ese era el adorno _Bah yo pense que estaria mi mejor amiga parece que no hay nadie..._ dijo Beth frustada. _Estara en una mision_ contesto pronto una silueta aparecio cuando miraron a su derecha lo que los sobresaltó _Quien anda ahi? _preguntó la se acerco mas sola haciendo que la esperaran para ella corroborar que era la amiga de su infancia _Zoe?_ pregunto figura se acercó dejandose mostar a la amazona de esta a diferencia de Beth,portaba la mascara en su cabello era color violeta,sus ojos aunque no se veian eran color turqueza,escorpio Zoe pregunta _Beth por que no usas tu mascara?Ya sabes las reglas_ _Bueno en este caso no es necesario ya que conozco a Köri antes de ser caballera_ Zoe mira sorprendida _y que me dices de Sadalmelik?_ Ely se le pone una gota en la cabeza _le tendremos que preguntar_ Entonces todos se presentan y le dicen a Zoe lo de los si se defendio diciendo que perdio su mascara y hablaria con a un poco mas de amazonas,decidian ir a lo de Athena la cual ella las llamo para un nuevo junto a la amazona de sagitario y leo, con máscaras tambien,la de leo Denébola,era de tez morena,cabello naranja,de contextura ,se llamaba,la de sagitario que poseia cabellos lilas tambien largo como el de la mayoria de las amazonas,le llegaba mas abajo de los les conto entonces la leyenda de Eolos _Eolos el dios de los vientos_ comenzó

_Era el hijo de Poseidón y Arne,tuvo un gemelo llamado Arne llegó a una ciudad del extranjero por que el padre de ella no le creyo el embarazo;fueron criados por un hombre de se hicieron mayores se apoderaron del reino matando a Autó se indigno y tuvieron que huir de la llego a unas islas del mar Tirreno el cual en su honor se llamaron Islas Eolias_ Athena terminó la amazona de acuario se acerco y hablo en privado con Athena acerca de su mascara,luego le tocó el turno de Beth. Asi luego de terminada la charla la de acuario seguiria sin mascara _Ahora Köri amazonas cada una a sus puestos_ dijo quedaron Köri y caballero de cisne se acercó a Athena _Si gusta...puedo vigilar el templo de escorpion con Beth_ Athena sonrio _No Köri recuerda que no eres un sirves para vigilar las afueras ve..._ el estando con su armadura le sonrie _Esta bien_ pasado un rato Beth que no estaba con su armadura se cambió,tambien se puso la mascara pero sin los lentes.Köri en un rato mas salio un rato antes que se despedia _Bueno Athena...me voy a hacer lo mio_ _Esta bien ve.._ Beth dio media vuelta.A Athena alguien por detras la agarro,ella grita llamando a escorpio se da vuelta ve a una figua que la reacciona

_Athena! _Jajaja hasta cuando los humanos seran dominare la tierra,es mas,yo he dominado,Jupiter,Urano y le toca a la tierra!_ este hombre era delgado,pelo corto lasio ojos de igual color que sus cabellos _Suelta a Athena!_ no le hizo caso y la puso en una vasija _Nooo!Beth!_ en un ratito Köri vino _Y el? _ pregunta cisne _Jajaja humanos deviles_ la hace desaparecer _Si quieres ver de vuelta a Athena tienes una semana para derrotar a mis 5 guerreros no son ordinarios cada uno tiene el poder de un cerro los puños,Beth desesperada fue contra el _Y quien eres?Tu eres...?No puede ser!_ Este sonrie _Soy Eolos el dios de los vientos_ Escorpio ataca con una Aguja escarlata pero Eolos le advierte _Cuidado que puede rebotar_ y en efecto le revota tirandola al mismo le pasa a Köri _Köri!Malditoo!_ Eolos mira a Beth sonriendo_No vale la pena,no me eres..._ Beth decia que en su mente que no le diga lo que ella pensaba _Eres la mas devil de los 12 signos estas en el doceabo lugar mjajaj!_ Beth cerró sus puños acumulando gran cosmos _No soy devil!Rafaga escarlata!_ grito pero el dios le hizo varios vientos mientras ella revotaba en el aire _Viento del sur!...Viento del norte.!Viento del oeste _Aaah_ _Viento del este!_

Despues de hacer las corrientes de aire,la amazona cae al piso fuerte,corre su cabeza haci no se golpea mucho _Nunca mas amenasen un dios_ este despues de decir eso despues cisne samarreó a Beth para despertarla,como no despertaba le levanto la cabeza semi ve con dulzura por un momento admirando su mascara el cual tenia 2 lineas negras debajo de sus ojos como si la frente un dibujo de un escorpion dorado oscuro,su mascara del mismo color pero claro _Beth...despierta_ poco a poco la chica comienza a reaccionar _eeeh que paso?_ _Estuviste herida Eolos nos fue raptada por el y tenemos que pelear con los 5 guerreros_ escorpion miro atónita a su camarada,se enojó levantandose rápido _Yo no soy la mas debil,le mostrare que el escorpion puede ser el mas fuerte!_ a cisne le dolia verle asi _Beth..._ intentó calmarla pero en vano por que lo corrió,rapido despues de alejarlo de ella tiro su casco de la armadura,lo cual este revotó 3 veces en el suelo para luego girar boca arriba _Beth..._ la mira en su templo,cierra la puerta y va a una toma la cabeza con preocupacion,llorando de rabia _Nooo no puede ser!Perdi frente a Eolos!Athena! No pude rescatarte...grrr me las pagará el y sus guerreros!_ ella golpeo la pared con su puño,mientras Sadalmelik iva en dirección a pero nadie atiende,se extraña arqueando la ceja,decide mira con su mascara a a su quita la mascara para mostrar sus ojos un poco humedos _Que pasa Beth?_ _No pasa nada..esta todo haces aqui?Ve a tu templo_ _No no ati te pasa algo te conozco,nuestras madres fueron amigas y de ahi nos quisieron que nosotras fueramos me ire de aqui hasta que lo digas_ se cruza de brazos sentandose en la silla de una esquina _Esta bien te dire..._ le explica lo sucedido _Eolos?Entonces lo viste en persona!Hay que ir donde los todo saldra bien_ palmea a su sonrie,de nuevo se pone la máscara,asi ambas con mascara salir ee encuentran con cisne,deciden ir juntos los 3,caminan y van juntos rápidos haciendose como una estrella las 2,Beth llevaba a Köri para hacer las cosas mas rá lugar era en las afueras del Rio Negro en las Islas Eolias,un cachorrito husky bulto negro lo miro diciendo

_Ooh que es lo aue tengo que morir!_ El guerrero le hace un poder al indefenso animal,pero rapido una caballera lo recoge del peligro, cachorro aúlla de dolor como si le hubiesen pegado,ella lo tranquiliza _Ya yaa no pasa,ssh tranqui_ le acaricia la cabeza,lo mira poniendolo en el suelo _Tu quien crees que eres poniendo en peligro una vida?_ lo trata de mirar guerrero hace una sonrisa malvada,la mira notando que tiene mascara _Jaja mi nombre es Adhelfos un guerrero de que tienes el rostro con mascara que imagino que ya sabes que tienes una semana para recuperar a tu diosa_ Beth aprieta los puños _Soy beth del escorpión y no creas que por ser mujer soy debil_ la mira sonriendo _Jajaj esta te derrotare,tambien hay otros 4 guerreros mas creo que me acabes,cada uno de nosotros es capaz de pelear contra 5 hombres como tu,es decir 5 hombres llevando esas es mujer la cosa cambia y somos capaz de pelear vs 7 mujeres_ Ely lo mira seria,haciendole creer que pelearia sola,pero estaba capricornio y cisne escondidos _Bueno basta de charlas provaras mi piquete del escorpion_ junta su cosmos,alarga la mano poniendola con los dedos juntos _Ráfaga escarlata_ consistia en una luz roja carmesí que la hacia con su para aturdir al rival,pero el semidios puso una barrera _Tonta probaras mis esferas de poder_ vestido con su armadura la cual era semejante a las sapuris,pero negra con gris hace su tecnica *Esfera rodante" esta tenica es hecha con sus manos;con bola era un color violaceo,la dirigio a ataque no era facil de esquivar pues seguia a sus dio un salto,la esfera salto con ella _Waaaa_ la golpea fuerte al suelo _Jajjaja ves?No me fijo en si eres mujer mjajajaja humanos!_ Beth se levanta con pesar,aun podia seguir su segunda tecnica _Aguja escarlata!_ pero la esquiva a Beth de nuevo la técnica dándole de nuevo al piso. Adhelfos le iva a hacer su segunda tecnica, pero por detras de el haciendo la Excálibur aparecio se aleja a tiempo,viendola sorprendido _Eh?otra mas?Jajaja no importa si es una o 2 moscas las acabare!_ _Estas bien Beth?- Beth le asciende con la capricornio lanza otra excalibur,pero su brazo se detiene ahi en el aire,como si hubiera una barrera _Que?No..no puedo cortar su aire- se hace para atras_ Quieres probar mi esfera?ten!_ hace la misma tecnica que le hizo a salta pero la esfera le gana velocidad y la hace caer al suelo _Pero que?_

se sorprende que la pudo se da cuenta,haciendo su levemente su cosmos,junta sus brazos haciendo una rafaga helada *Polvo de diamantes" el cual es un viento helado capaz de congelar lo esquiva haciendose a un lado _Otro lacra?no que eran dos?mmm_ los mira serio a los 3 levantandose con dificultad sigue en pie _Esta bien ustedes lo pidieron mi tecnica final..._ sonrie le responde enojada _A como de lugar protegeremos a Athena.Y la vamos a salvar!_ alarga la uña de su dedo indice _Como digan Esferas depredadoras!_ junta un monton de esferas y se las arroja a nuestros amigos,estas esferas encierran en un circulo a los caballeros sin dejarle ni una salida;ni siquiera un agujero todas caen en picada a y compañia miran por una salida,pero no una seña de la mano del guerrero hace que choquen a una explosion fuerte,dejando fuera de combate al de bronce,Zoe y Beth se pararon una vez mas _Haci que siguen de pie?Que molestias_ suspira,antes de hacer la tecnica Beth hace una aguja escarlata,tira una cuantas y el guerrero creia que no le iva a hacer nada _Sabes que soy casi un dios_ le pega un puñete luego se ratito de esperar si se levantaban decide hacer la misma algo le ardia,le ardia en los hombros y el abdomen _Que es esto?Que siento? no..._ Bethie tirata se rie _Es el efecto de las agujas,tienen el poder de incluso matar a los dioses por que la no eres un dios,eres mezcla jajaj_ despues le hizo la tecnica Antares que consistia en un gran punto rojo clavado al Adhelfos no se quedo con ganas e hizo la técnica maldecia apretando los puños _demonios_ Zoe y Beth no pudieron hacer nada y cayeron en la misma el semidios desaparecio _Noooo_ decia siendo amazonas estaban desmayadas boca abajo,cisne boca arriba y sus armaduras ratito cisne se levanto con pesar,se dirigio a Beth que yacia tirada._Beth..._ la mira preocupado,pero ella despierta levantandose con pocas ganas _Estoy bien no te preocupes..._ se miraron preocupados,Beth observo que ambas armaduras estaban con grietas mas la de el _Nuestras armaduras estan muy dañadas_ _Si menos mal que resistimos al ataque por cierto donde esta Adhelfos?_ miraron para todos lados,pero su cuerpo habia avivaron,se ivan a arreglar las armaduras con la amazona de aries _Podemos arreglar las armaduras con la amazona de aries_ dice Beth se asombra acendiendo _Yo no la conozco_ el cisne frunse el señ le contesta que es la unica de las caballeras que repara armaduras,se decidieron ir en ello,para llegar mas rapido Beth teniendo del hombro a Köri y Zoe van rapido a la velocidad de la cuales ellas se hacen un punto dorado,llendo rapido como estrellas llegar al lugar escorpión pregunta a cisne como se siente _Algo mareado_

_Es normal,por la velocidad mia pero ya llegamos_ cisne se sienta a descansar un se recompone camina lo que le faltan de caminar,primero se sacan la armadura poniendola en su la caja con su respectiva armadura y siguen 4 cuadras,Beth como odiaba caminar jadeaba con la lengua afuera,ni siquiera una cuadra caminaba _Uuf menos mal!Llegamos!_ estaban frente al templo,en la parte de arriba tenia el simbolo entro primera,aries justo estaba arreglando una armadura,estaba con remera amarilla,pantalon azul cabello era largo a la cintura color rojo,sus ojos sin armadura,pero apenas noto la presencia de Köri se puso rapido la mascara _Un caballero_ Beth entro despacio creyendo que no habia nadie,decidio llamarla por el nombre _Masushisu estas?_ _Quien eres amigo o enemigo?_ Beth se acerca a la sombra de ella _Ay yo que no me reconoces?_ _Beth!Que sorpresa por mi templo!_ ella estaba con su ropa de andar prosige _Vengo con mis 2 amigos te los bueno ya la conoces Zoe_ capricornio le sonrie _Mientras el se llama Köri pertenece a los otros caballeros que se encuentran mas alla.Köri de cisne_


	3. CAPITULO 3:MÁS AMAZONAS DORADAS

CAPITULO 3-AMAZONAS DORADAS  
Gold amazon.

 **Bueno tercer capitulo de este fic,como vieron publiqué dos caps iré actualizando y espero mucha gente lo lea. atte: Milo118 xD**

Aries lo mira sorprendida asi que escorpio le cuenta _Asi que caballeros varones?_ ella se sonroja un poco _Si asi que todas tienen pareja_ _Tu tambien Beth_ le dice rápido Misushisu,se dirigen para que Beth y compañia les mostraran las armaduras dañadas,se abren las cajas hecha un vistazo a las armaduras,estas carecian de brillo ademas aunque nadie se daba cuenta,las armaduras estaban rayadas y dañ el polvo estelar que tenia guardado en una bolsita,junto con un martillo dorado y una estaquita _Bien hora de mi trabajo_ mientras pasaban los minutos;aries se limpió el sudor de la frente _listo_ habia terminado las 3 armaduras ahora poseian ese brillo que les caracterizaba,en cuanto a cisne ese brillo de y los otros abrieron grandes los ojos,comentando _Por eso es la unica reparadora_ se cruzo de brazos le explico cuando terminó,la no lo podia creer _Asi que 5 guerreros?Ademas Eolos...si que sera dificil,no te preocupes en el segundo guerrero te hace falta ayuda llámanos_ Beth le sonreia eso hizo su aparición una presencia fúnebre,con olor a muerte,era mujer de cabello largo llegando a la cintura color mascara por supuesto,con ropa de andar pero siempre llevaba su ojos azules y en su boca un diente de su pelo suelto,en ambas mejillas llevabas sujetas un poco de cabello que hacian 2 mini trensas. Aries se sobresalto pero descubrió rapido que era una camarada _Calaca que haces aqui?_ Vine a ver las presencias aqui,crei que eran intrusos pero son amigas jajaja,mmm aqui esta el intruso_ señala a Köri,aries niega _Es aliado pero de los caballeros de los templos del otro lado,todas tenemos nuestra pareja_ Calaca se sonroja un poco detras de su mascara _ooh ño soy Calaca de cáncer_ lo mira sonriendo

_Soy Köri_ se presenta el también _caballero de cisne_ Köri retrocedia por la presencia de Calaca,realmente era un poco de la hora de ir de nuevo a las islas Eolias,escorpio cisne y capricornio se vistieron las el perrito que habia encontrado Beth,aries lo acaricia _y este perrito?_ aah a ese le salve la vida del priner guerrero no se si adoptarlo,tengo ya a mi unico perro que cuida mi templo_ sonrie pícara. En eso la de aries no sabiendo pregunta _que perro es?_ _mmmm misterio solo dire que es Rottweiler_ Al mismo tiempo,en el templo de escorpio el rottweiler se encuentra al frente custodiando,echado pero de irse,Beth dice a aries que cuide el cachorro un rato,ella a velocidad de la luz,escorpio llevaria a cisne tomado de la a las Islas Eolias,miran a su alrededor no encontrando a nadie,mas alla avansan escuchando que alguien cae _Quienes osan pasar por aqui sin permiso?No se puede ir mas alla por que esta el castillo del Sr Eolos_ Beth se pone en guardia,conteniendo su mascara _Dejanos pasar!_ _ ooh vaya 2 personas con armadura muy brillante menos uno,que parece de Kevin uno de los 5 guerreros del dios Eolos_ sonrie pícaro analisando a las 3 personas invasoras. _Soy Beth caballera dorada de Athena,mi amiga Zoe tambien dorada y mi amigo que considero hermano Köri de bronce,cisne_ Con razon lo veo mas como que sobra podran vencerme,si piensan pasar estaran muertos_ dice crusado de tenia cabello corto no llegando a la nuca color verde agua,ojos si,no le gustaba que lo contradigan y siempre queria tener razón _Pues te informo que hemos derrotado al primer guerrero Adhelfos_ comentó Beth _Eeeeh Adhelfos?!No.. no puede ser como pudieron!_ cerró sus puños con furia _...si cada uno podemos dar pelea hasta 5 caballeros dorados de una vez _Beth continuó: _Si ahora dejanos pasar que no tenemos mucho 5 dias_ _Jui jui ya saben entonces que tienen solo una semana mmm que dulce es ganar conversando..._ les guiña el ojo,Beth se extraña pero mira sus pies que no le reaccionaban _eh?!_ estaban congelados,al igual que el brazo de Zoe,los pies de cisne y 2 brazos de este ultimo _Juijui veo que puedo controlar el aire y volverlo solido como es mi habilidad_ Beth queria safarse pero no habia forma,al ver que tenia hielo a pesar que hacia calor,le habia dado un escalofrio,no le gustaba el frio _Jui jui jugare un rato con ustedes,además Adhelfos es el mas dévil de los 5 por eso estubo 3 mas ademas de mi,son un poco fuertes pero yo soy el más fuerte de los cinco!_ junta su otro lado,en donde lo estaban "viendo"el titán se enoja por el comentario de Kevin

_Mentira!Yo soy el fuerte por que son un titan!_ El guerrero mira con vista asesina a nuestros heroes _Ahora conoceran mi poder! Ice Crucifix_ formando con su cosmos un crucifijo con el aire atrapado,comienza a volverse grande,atrapando asi a todos _Eso fue que eso no mas tenian de poder?que debiles resultaron_ sonríe satisfecho. Pronto una patada le pega en el aire de improvisto,mandandolo a volar varios al suelo _Aaah pero que?_ Köri se encontraba mirandolo serio,sin ninfun rasguño _Te toco pelear con uno que maneja los hielos tambien_ le se quedó boquiabierto _No te afecto mucho mi aire sólido ja!Veamos que tienes_ ambos se ponen en pose de batalla,juntando su cosmos _Diamond dust_ se lo tira con ambos brazos,el guerrero sonríe,con un brazo teniendo la palma extendida frena su técnica _Tu eres un caballero de bronce,eres el mas bajo rango tengo !_ le hace otra vez el Ice Crucifix,cayendo de nuevo en el es sorprendido por unas agujas que traspasan la armadura de Kevin _Eeek?!_ mira a su lado encontrando levantadas a las amazonas,nota que sus armaduras le dice _Nosotras tenemos las armaduras reparadas,por eso el brillo nadie nos puede mas que ataquen estan armaduras es como si estuvieean nuevas!_ _Gggh_ de pronto se va detras sin que se den cuenta las amazonas dejando una ilusion que dice _maldita que me pusiste!_ Beth lo mira con cara burlona detras de la mascara _Son agujas escarlata es como si te hubiera picado un escorpion_ la ilusion sufre de dolor tirandose al se da vuelta teniendo enfrente al verdadero _pero que?_ este sin mas rodeos,le hace el poder del crucifijo quedando congelada otra a Zoe que se distrajo _Jui jui,era una en la trampa,tengo la habilidad de hacer ilusiones!Veo que lo que dicen los rumores es mentira,se supone que los caballeros no caen en la misma tecnica 2 veces_ pronto juntando su cosmos Köri se descongela despues las 2 restantes.Köri advierte _No nos subestimes!aaaah arde cosmos Aurora Execution!_ lo hace,pero Kevin se lo congela con el aire alrededor de la té detras de el y lo congela excepto la cabeza,lo tira al suelo tomandole la cabeza y golpeandola al suelo.


	4. CHAPTER 4:Luchando vs los guerreros

**CHAPTER 4: LUCHANDO CONTRA LOS GUERREROS**

 **Bueno cuarto capitulo .w. me daba pereza actualizar,mañana o pasado continuo con el capitulo 5**

Le empieza a golpear la cabeza con todo,en el suelo,se empiesa a desangrar. _Los humanos no sirven es hora de que mueras!_ Beth siente que su camarada esta en peligro,junta su cosmos levantándose una vez mas gracias a la armadura que se de cuenta el enemigo le da una patada junto a 4 agujas enemigo vuela hasta llegar a tierra golpeandose _Köriiii!Estas bien?!_ lo samarrea,ella llora,las lagrimas se le desparraman detras de la máscara sintiendo un poco de culpa _Köri!Köriiii!_ el enemigo la mira sonriente, desafiante _No tienen posibilidad de ganarme_ Beth que tenia la cabeza de cisne en sus brazos lo apoya suave al cabeza gacha le advierte _No te metas con somos para tomarnos a la ligera ahora si me hiciste enojar!_ cierra su puño,a Kevin le duele el pecho y las rodillas _Eee y ese dolor!?_ _Jeje te he dado por fin con las agujas escarlatas ahora sufre mi ira por completo! Antares!_ junta su cosmos,aunque escorpio haya hecho ese esfuerzo lo mismo la congela de vuelta a ella y a su camarada que estaba a punto de lanzarle la quedo en pose de lanzar la Antares _Ustedes se lo buscaron...Mi maximo poder_ junta sus manos haciendo una esfera de aire sólido en sus esfera era tan grande como de unos 3 metros,la técnica no tenia hace llamada por cosmos a sus amigas primera que lo capta es aries _Eeeh?Beth esta en peligro,eso significa que la batalla se esta poniendo dificil_ le dice a Calaca,ella con su ropa de andar se acomoda el pelo _Ja!Era de esperarse,es un tanto devil que necesite de nuestra ayuda_ _Oye...ten en cuenta que somos para ayudarnos una a la én tendrá que venir la de géminis aunque no se lleve bien con Beth_ _Eh?Justo ella?_ la amazona de aries asciende,van a ella estaba en su templo,parecia una sombra devido que no era de hablar mucho,crusa de brazos y sonrie victorioso _Despidanse del mundo!_ les tira la esfera,justo se teletrasporta aries _Cristal war!_ hace el cristal tan duro como el acero,destruyendo el poder de Kevin,este se sorprende _Te venimos a derrotar para poder salvar a Athena_ observa a las 2 amazonas que han venido,arqueando la seja.

_Mas chicas?Aaah esto si que es un espectáculo!- comienza a comienza a presentarse _Soy Missushisu de aries_ tambien la otra amazona _Y yo Calaca de cá verás por que me llamo asi mjajaja_ Kevin mirándola desafiante aunque por ambas máscaras no se veian los rostros de ellas _Antes les quiero hacer una que las máscaras?_ Missushisu no sabia que responder pero le dió una explicación corta _Pues ordenes del Santuario_ Kevin no espero mas y empezó la otros tres caballeros aun estaban congelados,Misusshizu lo notó comenzando con su Polvo Estelar,el cual Kevin detuvo solidificando el aire alrededor del poder _Que te parece?Jajaja_ _Eeeeh?!Pero que...es hielo,solidificó el aire invisible en un instante_ sorprendida esquiba el hielo de se pone detras del enemigo _Yomotsu Coline_ el guerrero se va al mundo de los muertos,su cuerpo cae frente a cruzandose de brazos continua _Ganamos!Tuvo una cita con el otro por el siguiente guerrero_ le guiña el ojo a se sacuden las manos,acuden a las compañeras un ruido las sobresaltó,Kevin habia vuelto a su cuerpo en un se quedó helada _Como rayos volviste asi como asi?No es fácil volverse al cuerpo de uno_ aun en shock no se movió;Kevin fue detras de cáncer pegandose una patada,a la otra lo mismo y tantas patadas, puños y hielo nuestras heroinas ivan de perder _Ahora si acabaré lo que empece_ Hace la esfera grande de aire sólido como el y Calaca solo estaban heridas,no de tirar el poder,un dedo le daba golpecitos en su por inersia dió vuelta _eeeh...!_ no pudo terminar por que resivió un puñetazo en la cara sangrandole _Aaaay!_ se sobaba tapandose la cara _Y... y quien eres tu?_ espero respuesta pero no se la la amazona de géminis,alta de contextura verdes,pelo negro,los ojos eran cubiertos por la má hablaba solo extendió sus manos mandandolo a Otra Dimensión.

Kevin fue a la Otra dimension por un geminis no hablaba mucho,no festejó sino que permanesio alerta un rato mas que sus compañeras amazonas estuvieran efecto,se estaban recuperando del frio,todo estaba en armonia cuando aparecio Kevin cayendo desde el cielo _Waaaa!Aaauuch!_ se sacude,ya tenia rota la mitad de su armadura _Lindo viaje me hiciste pasar chica maldita!_ pelearon un rato mas,era casi imposible ganarle,incluso para alguien poderoso como géminis _Quieres saber por que volvi de la dimension?_ géminis lo mira enojada _Por que?_ _Hasta que por fin hablaste...veras,antes que lo cerraras por completo,me escabulli en silencio_ _Mmm no eres tonto entonces;no hablaba por que no soy de hablar mucho_ ya jadeando,géminis no puede mas,arrodillandose en el suelo _Ahora su fin mjuijui_ las mira malicioso,pero un error de el fue fijararse que todo estuvieran ,ahi faltaba uno,estaba detras de Kevin _No creo que todos nosotros seamos devil ante el hielo_ Kevin giro su cabeza por detras _Eh?!_ _AURORA EXECUTION!_ junto el maximo cosmos extendiendo ambas manos viento era tal que congelo a Kevin,espero un ratito y en efecto,cayó,cuando cayo Kevin se rompio el hielo que lo tenia desaparecio,Köri sonrie _Al fiinn..._ cae al suelo rendido;cuando se levanto ya estaba en una cama _Donde estoy?_ su hermana Beth va a el,sonriendole detras de su mascara _No te preocupes vinimos al templo de Missushisu rá que volver aqui_ _Y como hicimos?Quien se desperto primero?_ Beth le contesta _Geminis,luego aries que fueron las menos lastimadas,aunque todos tenemos curitas y bendas_ Köri recordo que Kevin le habia golpeado a el la cabeza,se llevo la mano notando que tenia la benda _Me duele la cabeza_ _¡onii! tienes que dormir,si?Descansa_ _Tengo toda la noche para dormir,no tengo sueño_ haci que el cisne testarudo se las 5 amazonas y el cenaron,luego se fue cada cual a su templo,escepto Beth y Köri que seguian alli,en aries _Cual es el postre?_ reclamó Beth,que le gustaba comer y comer cosas dulces,aries suspiró,repartiendo una paleta para Beth,un alfajor para Köri y para ella un les dijo _A llegado lo hora...tenemos que pedirle ayuda a los caballeros_ Aries fruncio el seño _Eeeh ?Estas loca!De ninguna manera!_ La mira fijo estando seria Beth _Que si tenemos que buscar ayuda de ellos,pues son mas fuertes_ _Pero las amazonas somos mas fuertes que los podemos rebajarnos- reclamo continuo _Pero no es rebajarse!_ _De ninguna manera me dejare ver por mi pareja de de ponerme de novia_ interrumpio concluyo _No se trata de no de juntar manos a la obra haci vencer al enemigo final_ se fue rápido de ahi sin dejar que pudiera contestar estaban todos en sus habitaciones,acostada escorpio se preparaba para de pronto entro cisne,aun con la cabeza vendada _Beth vine a despedirme para dar las buenas noches_

se miraron sonrientes,pronto le da una puntada a Beth _Aaaay!Me da una puntada en la cabeza,me duele...debe ser el frio que pase_ _Ya se te va a pasar_ en su mente cisne se autoanimaba para decirle a escorpio lo que sentia por ella "Vamos Köri dicelo...es la unica no sabemos si se vuelve a presentar esta oportunidad" _Beth..veras yo te aprecio mucho mucho_ _Que tambien_ justo que iva a decirle entra hace que esta a punto de comienza _Beth..._ la escorpiana lo interrumpe _Buenas noches justo iva a cerrar los ojos_ aries suspira _Es que creo que si será mejor que vayamos donde los santos_ Beth se sienta en su cama mirandola _De verdad?_ _Pues si.. situacion de ahora es bastante que necesitaremos ayuda_ ambas sonrien por el trato,al final escorpio tenia termino _Mañana por la mañana iremos al Santuario donde se alojan los caballeros_ los 3 ascienden un tanto emocionados.Köri queria conocer a los caballeros de oro,Beth y Missushisu a sus posibles sol trepaba hasta aclarar el frente de los templos,estaba despejado,siendo aproximadamente las 10 y compañia antes de partir desayunaron bien,la escorpiana guardó plata pues se compraria despues una a sus mascaras,las amazonas junto a Köri de salir discutieron quien iria,Beth,Zoe y Köri si o si no queria ir mucho,pues tenia armaduras que reparar,Calaca queria ir;al principio no la dejaron pera tanto insistió que al final la al Santuario,el templo de aries no estaria solo,la resguardaria de tauro,con su pelo largo a la cintura rubio,ojos celestes cubiertos por su máscara mascara tenia el signo del toro en la mejilla derecha,era de contextura robusta y la mas alta de las caballeras,apenas media 1, ó los brazos _No podran cruzar a mi templo si yo estoy de tauro!Feroz como un toro!_ mientras en el templo de virgo,la virginiana tenia una rara sensacion _Mmmm_ se rasco un poco la cabeza,tenia tez blanca como la mayoria de las amazonas,cabello poseia su mascara aun,ya que no habia hombres,demostraba unos ojos verdes de estatura media de 1,68 delgada,con su tunica de monje comenzo a rondar por el templo _No tengo que salir de aqui,un enemigo vendra por este Santuario,en este y en el de los al mismo tiempo seran atacados creo_ Mientras tanto,ya que no les gustó caminar aunque estuvieran a 5 cuadras usaron la estregas fugaces aterrizaron frente al primer templo de los 12 lo sintieron,Edgar justo estaba en los alrededores y no tardo en encontrar a las visitas miró sin ningun tipo de emoción en su rostro,Beth y compañia tambien lo su armadura dedujeron aue era de alli,ellos que acababan de llegar aun no se habian puesto las comenzo la conversacion _Disculpa..este no es el Santuario de Athenea_ _ ustedes quienes son?No es hora para turistas,tengo ordenes de no dejar pasar a nadie_ Beth se extrañó,si eran verdaderos hablo tambien,con su mascara puesta tambien _Como sabes no somos personas comunes,somos del Santuario que queda 500 metros mas alla,por eso nosotras 4 tenemos cubierta la cara_ Köri se adelanto dirigiendose a Edgar de leo _ la verdad,yo soy caballero de aqui y no conocia a los haci que haci lucen las armaduras doradas_ leo se pone en pide que si son caballeros que se pongan su armadura,asi ellos le hacen caso,los visitantes llaman a sus respectivas continua _Por mas que sean de Athena tambien no los puedo dejar no las he sentido nombrar,solo se de oidas a Kö es un caballero de bronce tampoco tendria que estar !_

Beth como era impulsiva rapido lo contradijo _Es verdad nosotras somos caballeras!Pasaremos a como de lugar!_ rapido Missushisu la detiene interponiendose entre ella y leo. _No te peleare,le enseñare por las malas que somos parte de Athena_ le dijo a los Beth _Segura Missushisu?- ella asciende pone en posicion de batalla,leo niega suspirando _Asi que no entienden_ se pone en posicion de batalla extendiendo los brazos,una a la altura de su hombro *Ligthning plasma' lanza con su puño una serie de rafagas de luz pero para su sorpresa aries lo esquiva y le pregunta _pero..como hiciste para saber la velocidad y para esquivarlo?_ aries hace una sonrisa mezcla de maldad/picara _Es que ya te lo dije en nuestro Santuario estan sus parejas de signos_ al terminar a leo se le erizan los pelos,apareciendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas _Bah!_ ariea junta sus manos juntando su cosmos,pese a sus heridas de su anterior batalla lo sigue juntando haciendo una tenica *Revolucion stardush' miles de estrellas salen disparadas en rayos amarillos pero Edgar puede esquivarlos _Eh?El tambien sabe la tecnica de los otros?_ Beth mirando la batalla estaba un poco nerviosa,tenian que ganar. _Como has tambien se tecnicas de mis amigos las he estudiado muy varios años convivo con ellos y se_ la mira seria con esos ojos no lo puede creer estaban empatados pero hace la posicion de defensa _Ahora te mostrare mi tecnica a la cual aprecio mucho jeje *Fang voltaje"_ aries luces salen de los pisos pero ella que tenia su muro de cristal pudo evitar que siguieran _E eso que fue?_ se le hizo una gota en la cabeza,su compañera de leo no tenia esa tecnica sino otra distinta _Buena defensa pero no podras esquivar a mucha velocidad recuerda que los varones somos mas fuertes_ despues de terminar hizo la misma tecnica,rapido fue detras de ella haciendo el mismo poder;fue tarde para aries no lo pudo si de electricidad se tratara su cuerpo quedó paralizado _Waaaa_ le salian chispas a aries,leo guiño el siguio con patadas y puñetes que la llevó a un bloque que habia en el suelo otra vez herida,Beth grita su nombre y va a ella _Misusshizuu estas bien?_


	5. Chapter 5Los aliados caballeros

CAPITULO 5 LOS ALIADOS CABALLEROS-

 **bueno disculpen por hacerlos esperar,acá está el siguiente capitulo y espero que muuuchas personas lleguen a leer la continuación gracias atte:Milo118 xD**

_Misusshisu!Te golpeaste fuerte?_ Misusshisu rió detrás de su máscara. _Si bien no te preocupes_ la mencionada cierra los puños _Ahora veras_ capricornio que habia visto mucho la interrumpió _No te alteres no quedara hay que convencerlo ambas lo haremos_ extendió su diestra que ahi estaba su puso el casco de su armadura también se acomoda la las miró pero el cisne queria pelear,Beth lo detuvo _No hermano,sólo las por ahí a mirar junto a Calaca_ Köri haci lo hizo pero gruñó por lo empezó con el golpe clásico de leo,Beth lo envió el poder para las 2,juntas al mismo tiempo lo esquivan;Beth no era muy de jugar sino que iva al que hizo las agujas escarlatas,le mandó hizo su Excálibur la espada que lo corta todo,a la velocidad de la luz esquiva ambos poderes _Grrr somos 2!Haci que dos chicas tienen la misma fuerza y poder que un que estariamos igualados!_ juntan su les hace el poder que nunca habian visto en su compañera leonina,el colmillo de voltaje haci que ese ataque les manda al suelo a las 2 _Si digo que no las dejo pasar es porque es insistan,no confío en nadie por más que sea amazona_ se crusa de por un segundo sus ojos,abre uno viendo que escorpio se está levantando _Me levantare...cuantas veces sea necesario_ _Aaaag!Que obstinada!_ escorpio se puso a pensar para sus adentros 'Si hace una vez ese poder lo podré analizar le digo a Zoe que lo puede esquivar de tal forma' mira el suelo,alguien le palmea el capricornio _Beth estas bien?_ _S..si je gracias_ ambas se ponen en pose de lucha mirandolo fijo tras su máscara _No se como me miran devido que tienen má ya veo su cara de preocupación jajaja_ juntas sus cosmos tratando de idear una estrategia,por supuesto que si habia un poder que no podian esquivar ellas lo habría para el fue a él corriendo extiende su brazo como para pegarle un puño pero da un viene Zoe que le hace un "Furia de tijera*

Edgar no conocia la tecnica de Zoe y menos la rafaga estaban por terminar la batalla,los que miraban querian que terminara rato mas paso,hasta que Edgar cae al suelo herido,un tanto con capricornio van rapido a el,con la espada y la aguja la ponen en su cuello para que no abance. _Jajajja un me di cuenta que ustedes estan con athena_ capricornio y escorpio solo crusan le extiende su mano saludandolas _jajaja vamos les mostrare el templo de aries_ Beth reacciona a tiempo presentandose _Soy Beth de escorpio_ _Soy Zoe de la constelacion de capricornio_ ambas lo siguen pasan por donde la amazona de aries herida y la levantan _y ella quien es? _Aah soy Missushisu de aries_ la amazona de cancer tambien _Soy Calaca de cancer_ _Soy Köri de cisne_ Beth deja que los demas se adelanten,luego codea a Missushisu _Oyee en el primer templo está tu pareja de aries_ le guiñó el niega un poco sonrojada _No empieces Beth..._ la mencionada se adelanta no ve a nadie ya entrados en aries,pronto ve que alguien trata de defender la casa _Quien está ahi?_ _Ooooh pero ya no me reconoces?jaja soy yo tu amigo de la quinta casa_ se acerca a aries,se palmean el hombro ambos al mismo tiempo _Asi que eras tú Edgar_ _Sii jaja vine con alguien presento a las amazonas!_ las mencionadas abanzan mostrándose y por supuesto portando sus respectivas máscaras _Amazonas?_ pregunta aries _ ás segun lo que me contaron las chicas hay un Santuario cerca de aqui sólo con caballeras_ aries mira a todas y más a Misusshisu,como evaluá chicas se presentan

Comienza presentándose aries _Soy Missushisu de aries- la amazona se sonroja mucho. Pensaba que el caballero se había dado cuenta pero se acordó que tenia la má presentándose _Soy que está mas cerca de los muertos de la contelación cáncer_ _Soy Beth de escorpión_ _Zoe de capricornio_ y por último se presenta el cisne _Yo soy Köri,Köri de cisne_ dijo le devuelve la sonrisa,notándose que aries tiene los 2 círculos en la frente igual que la amazona _Un gusto reparo armaduras_ aries se sorprendió,ella también sabia reparar armaduras _Que tambien se repararlas_ ambos se miraron,el caballero continuó _No puedo dejarlos pasar_ baja la héroes no podian leo si,pues es el primero que habían visto pero no del que reparaba armaduras _Aunque digan que son amazonas no puedo confiar_ todas se prepararon para la eso el ariano sonrie _Es broma prueba de la amazona de aries fue suficiente para que crea_ asi que Edgar siguió guiandolos a los demas la detuvo a la ariana _Oyye...yo Podemos encontrarnos después_ ella lo mira tierno _ mi no hay vemos al rato_

se retiraron al siguiente templo, caminando,se acercaban al segundo templo.Köri se rascó las vendas,ya se las sacaría,Beth lo interrumpe _Köri,no te se te ocurra sacarte las vendas_ lo mira serio. Köri apenas entra al templo,se saca las vendas _Ya me molestan,además ya no me revisa si se me cicatrizó hermana_ Beth bufando le revisa la cabeza,notando sólo las cascaritas y algo resecas las heridas _No tenés tanto las necesitas_ Köri le guiña el ojo _Apenas empecemos el tercer combate me las pongo_ escorpio suspira, ven una silueta alta,tan alta como la puerta de una contextura robusta,ojos y pelo negro corto,con uno o dos mechones en la frente a modo de la armadura del toro,que estaba limpia y los brazos,lo ve a leo y sonrie _mmf!Edgar tanto tiempo ya vuelves a tu templo?_ _Algo asi Hön,te presento a las amazonas doradas de athena_ las señ abanzan tímidas,a su lado su fiel caballero del vió al bronce tauro un poco más se hace para atras diciendo _Körii?_


	6. CAPITULO 6-EDITH LA TERCER GUERRERA

CAPITULO 6-EDITH LA TERCER GUERRERA

El mencionado mira a tauro un tanto sorprendido _Pero si es Hön_ Beth los mira a ambos _Que se conocen?_ en eso el cisne responde _ nos conocimos por que el me veia a veces cuando yo custodiaba los alrededores del Santuario_ _Yo lo veia a veces,tanto lo mencionaban con el nombre que me acostumbre al tuve la oportunidad de hablar con el sólo una vez_ agregó el toro. Prosedieron a presentarse,primero Beth despues Zoe,Calaca y sonrió por que les iva a dar una ó asiento en el suelo sentandose como indio _No los dejaré siento no dejo pasar a nadie que no a Edgar_ Edgar se extraño por el comportamiento de su chicas se pusieron en pose defensiva,un tanto ríe divertido _Jajaja es broma!Pueden pasar,eso si,no esperen que géminis los haga pasar tan fá el mas obstinado y si,soy de hacer bromas jaja_ siguió riendo golpeando con la mano el se burló _ja buen chiste_ Zoe la palmeó dirigiendola a la salida _Vamoos hermana_ todos salieron de la casa del toro las afueras,habia un camino y al ultimo unas escaleras dirigían al tercer templo,no les pareció gran cosa que hubiera 2 casas de gé en la izquierda dirigidos por leo,este a su vez aumenta su cosmos para llamar la atención _Hay alguien aqui?jaja_ pero parecía un templo desidio jugar un rato al eco _Alooooo?_ El eco repite _Aloo alooo-alooo_ _Jajajja_

_jajajja-jajajja-jajajja_ Missushisu la codea para que deje de rato se presenta una figura,alta de contextura adelanta para observar bien a las serio sin la armadura,Edgar lo saluda el chico corresponde saludo _Como ya dije en los anteriores templos,ellas son las amazonas que defienden a de aqui hay un Santuario de mujeres jaja_ géminis analiza bien a las chicas solo para decir _O sea que hay una pareja para cada uno de nosotros_ leo continua _Asi es...ahora se ejem!ah y cisne acerquense_ ellos dieron pasos al empezo _Soy Missushisu amazona de aries_ _Soy Calaca de cáncer_ _Yo Beth de escorpio_ _Yo Zoe..._ al ultimo el cisne _Yo Köri de bronce de cisne_ Geminis que tenia ese dia la cara mala,estaba un tanto enojado no por las visitas,sino porque cruza de miró nerviosa ya eran cerca de la hora del almuerzo y ya empezo a tener cerro los ojos con la gota en la nuca _Siempre la misma_ asi que Beth preguntó a geminis _Tendrias algo de tomar?_ este rapido le contesta cortante _No tengo nada_ Beth solo pudo esperar hasta que fuesen de nuevo a la amazona de cuentan la situación a geminis y exclama _Soy Daniel de gé situación es complicada...pero no puedo ir con ustedes- dijo hizo una mueca de desaprobación -Pero se supone que eres el más fuerte..ooh bueno no importa pidamos a los otros caballeros_ ya Beth tenia poca le dijo a Daniel _Esta te quedas a cuidar la casa?- Daniel sin salir de su seriedad se cruso de brazos _Y si!_ Beth presentia que Daniel estaba con su cara mala asi que ella se retiró.Los demas la siguieron excepto géminis que aclaro _Me quedaré asi,si los intrusos entran al geminis de al lado jugaré con las ilusiones_ más alla del Santuario de caballeros,la amazona de virgo sin máscara acomodaba la estatua de ó un mal presentimiento;como si el enemigo restante decidiera ir por ese amazona media 1,72 de alto, llegando sólo a los hombros color lila,ojos verdes y de tez morena _No puede ser...si no me falla la predición vendrán por aqui visitas...indeseables_ Cerró sus ojos,se acomodó el poco pelo dejandolo suelto,sentándose a meditar _Por Buda que no pasarán a mas de que soy...Sandra de virgo la más cercana a Dios_ en el Santuario caballeros las amazonas elegían con quien ir a la siguiente estaba comiendo fruta,rápido Beth le quita una manzana _Gracias!_ tauro suspira que el se anotó para al caballero de aries pero este negó _No podré ir tengo que reparar muchas armaduras_ de pronto aparece el caballero de libra _Que pasa?a donde vas?- pronto Ramu presentó a las amazonas y le contaron _En ese caso a que no vas iré con Hön no te preocupes.Y bueno chicas un gusto soy Kodaitora_ ellas se tambien les dijo que iria,sólo faltaba un caballero suerte aparecio el caballero de sagitario,de piel morena ojos negros y cabello de mas de 1,75 de contextura robusta _Eeeh Edgar!Hön y Kodai un gusto verlos y ellas?_

Esta vez Edgar tomó la iniciativa de presentarlos,al rato Kenta sacó las conclusiones _Entonces yo tambien me anoto a la batalla,estaremos yo,Edgar,Hon y tu parece raro,aun no puedo creer que entre nosotros haiga un caballero de Köri a 2 minutos de conocerlo le cayó mal el comentario _Oye que quieres decir,que soy dévil por estar entre ustedes?_ Kenta abrió los ojos y sin expresion contestó _No es que no es común... _Esta ahórrate los comentarios_ antes de partir Beth les hizo una sujerencia,como ya era hora de comer Beth no se perdia esa hora _Emm chicos antes de ,tengo hambre!_ asi que tuvieron que comer en lo del caballero de aries,pues géminis no queria pure con carne apurada en comer se llevaba todas las miradas hasta que un sagitariano dijo _Comes como nuestro Hön,incluso mas rapido que el_ a su lado estaba Edgar y le seguia frente de ellos comian Beth,a su lado Missuhisu,al lado de la mencionada Zoe y al ultimo Kö las puntas se encontraban el caballero de aries y le da un codazo _No digas asi de Hön_ sagitario se defiende _Bueno pero come mucho!_ aries la miraba a la amazona de su signo mientras comiendo las amazonas seguian teniendo la mascara,eso si cuando no las miraban se las pregunto _Chicas,por que tienen mascaras?_ en eso se ahoga Beth y Zoe se ahoga con el capricornio _Bueno es que es una ley,para tenerle respeto a si un chico nos ve tiene las opciones,o lo amamos o lo odiamos asi de simple_ todos se quedaron era hora de que nuestros heroes se despidieran,ya todos se habian despedido de Ramu sólo faltaba miran tiernos,el le dice _Un gusto conocerte,vuelve pronto_ se sonroja al mismo tiempo que ella _ é,ya lo veras y confia en que no voy a morir_ el caballero se despide con una inclinacion _Mira para alla_ Ramu mira donde indica la amazona,ella se saca la máscara y le da un beso en la mejilla,se vuelve a poner la máscara,haciendo que se armaduras de todos va a ellos implantandose en sus cuerpos ...  
Ya todos poseian la armadura,Beth notó la cicatriz de la muñeca del caballero de sagitario. Köri estubo serio,caminarían hasta llegar a un punto que despegarian llendo a la velocidad de la le pregunto a Köri que tenia,este negaba que le pasaba algo.A la tercera se cansó explicándole _Ooh ya basta! Solo me preocupa Athena!Fue tu CULPA que la secuestraran por no haberla seguido_

_Bueno..si fue mi culpa!Pero no me heches toda la culpa!Tu tambien deviste fijarte si habia un enemigo_ seguian discutiendo,atras sagitario pregunta a Hon y a Edgar _Quien estará discutiendo?_ Leo le contesta _Creo que esa Beth con ese tal Köri de cisne jaja dejenlos_ pero aries se adelantó para separarlos _Oigan ya calmense..._ Köri le seguia _Por eso es que estoy serio,no la salvaste a tiempo si la hubieras salvado esto no pasa!_ _Y que sabes si esta guerra tendria que estar si o si!_ ya Beth estaba juntando cosmos alargando la aguja escarlata _Lo unico que sé es que fue tu culpa hermana!Tengo razón yo_ Beth a punto de tirarle su técnica *Aguj- Aries la detubo _Beth tranquila!_ forzejearon ambas hasta que Beth se calmó,pero se quedó con no mas salta alto llegando al cielo asi se convierte en una estrella fugaz rumbo al proximo escenario de en las Islas Eolias mas al centro de estas se encontraba el tercer guerrero _Que aburrida!Acaso tendré que esperar un poco mas a que vengan a derrotarme?No estaria mal ir allá donde los caballeros_ la voz era aflautada de una eso cae Beth frente a ella enojada,aun con su uña larga _Oooh al fin alguien!Quieren eres?_ Beth no tenia ganas de contestar pero sabía que tenia que decirlo antes de matarla _Soy Beth del signo escorpión_ se cruza de brazos,le hace señas asi se presenta ella _Yo?mf!Es obvio por mi armadura,soy la tercer guerrera de Eolos,Edith_ Beth sonrio preparandose para el combate,extiende ambos pies poniéndolos paralelos separados entre pregunta _Que no vendran mas caballeros a detenerme?_ Beth negó con el dedo índice _No..soy yo derrotarte_ ambas se miraron con un poco de arrogancia.

 **Bueno el sexto capitulo,ya se está poniendo interezante y faltan dos guerreros más :D podrán derrotarlos? esperemos que si,vamos heroinas! Ya saben se aceptan criticas por mi mala ortografía atte: milo118 xD**


	7. CAPITULO7

CAPITULO 7-TODOS UNIDOS JUNTOS ES MAS FÁCIL.

Ambas se miraron con un poco de miran fijo sin decir ni una palabra,escorpio aprieta sus puños;como ve que la guerrera no empieza,empieza ella *Scarlet Burst* Los demas guerreros que quedaban 2 por enfrentar no esperaron mas,querian atacar a los dorados que estaban en los que el cuarto guerrero le dice al quinto _No puedo esperar mas,vámonos de aqui ya me aburri esperandolos_ el otro le responde calmado _Esta bien,vamos pero no me hago responsable si nuestro señor se enoja_ ambos caminan,llendo más rapido se convierten en ráfagas ratito aterrizan en el Santuario de amazonas,miran el lugar y deciden que el cuarto guerrero va a ir alli a enfrentar quien quinto no se le distingue el rostro por la sombra que lo tapa,el mencionado le dice al otro _Yo iré al que está aca a la mjajaja_ se desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de eso las amazonas Missushisu y compañia se prepararon para seguir a Beth. Al llegar notan que nuestra heroina estaba en plena batalla,Missushisu le aconsejó _Beth te podremos ayudar,estas exhausta y no fue hace mucho que te separaste de nosotros,hará 10 minutos..._ ella no hablaba sólo seguia,con ese enojo se desquitaba con la guerrera,ni vió a sus compañeros hasta que la guerrera para un ratito

_Asi que hay mas chicas y chicos,todos con la misma armadura tuya jeje_ _Ellos no son mas que espectadores!_ Missushisu se preocupa del enojo y mira a cisne Cisne se pone la venda en la cabeza,la nueva venda y hace que su camarada escorpion le responde cortante con un "ok* ella junta su cosmos de nuevo,pero jadea _Aunque seas dificil de vencer...no me dare por vencida!_ al mismo tiempo pero en el Santuario de caballeros,ya el 5to guerrero se adentraba a aries,éste nota que hay una presencia y deja de reparar la cloth _Que... que este cosmos?Es mas fuerte que el de un _ tembló leve y llamó a su el Santuario de las amazonas el cuarto guerrero no nota presencias despreocupándose,pasa sin problemas hasta que llega a la salida de lo interrumpen _Acaso no ves que estoy de custodia en aries?_ tauro se cruza de lo mira riendo,termina con la cara seria y señalandolo con los ojos como culpándolo _Eres un intruso asi que no te dejaré abanzar_ _ nombre es Tomoki y soy el 4to guerrero_ _Me adentré por que no podiamos esperar el turno de imagino que ya los demas guerreros ya vencieron una parte de caballeros_ tauro niega _Eso no sé.Pero te topaste con la caballera mas fuerte de los signos!Yo Paulina de Tauro!_ En la casa de Ramu no todo iva bien,ya era la tarde,el sol bajaba de a poco pues eran aproximadamente las 16 temblando,el ariano no sabia explicar la razon,luego de que entrara el intruso,este pensó que no habia a punto de pisar la salida,lo detienen _Alto!No puedes pasar sin permiso por este templo..._ a aries casi le da un vuelco,al mirar este intruso a Ramu,Ramu se cae un poco desvanecido,con el corazón acelerándose,se sostiene de la pared _Qu..Quien... e-eres t-t tu?_ el 5to guerrero se dejó ver,este traia la típica armadura de los guerreros de Eolos,era alto de piel morena,ojos rojos y cabello negro azulado _No..no puede ser!_ _Siempre tartamudeas asi? Ja! Soy Hyperión de Ébano un gusto estar aqui_ Ramu habia quedado sin palabras,pero igual con valentía lo iva a enfrentar. Mientras tanto al mismo tiempo con Beth y compañia,luego de luchar un rato sola la guerrera la detiene para hablarles a todos _Sólo necesito un ratito de su atencion y ya continuamos Beth_ Queria darles una buena noticia:- Beth pensaba que Athena habia escapado,pronto se le borraría la sonrisa _Los otros 2 guerreros que les faltan.O sea ya mañana les faltarian 2 dias de tiempo creo,se fueron para su es,al Santuario de ustedes_ Edgar casi se ahoga igual que sus amazonas abrieron los ojos grandes,Beth la interroga _Que?Estas bromeando?Como haremos para detenerlos?A que van?_ La guerrera suspira _Estaban aburridos de esperarlos,ademas dijeron que era para borrar un poco de ustedes_ Beth se enfure mas,pronto la guerrera tenia encima a muchos que la atacaban,a nueve para ser lo mira serio a aries y este sin más remedio _Te dejo pasar pero no creas que será facil adelante_ Hyperion abanza dejando aries,Ramu no dando mas cae arrodillado.

La guerrera hace un viento huracanado. Pronto todos caen fuerte al suelo y Hon exclama _Como puede ser que pueda derrivar a 8 caballeros dorados,si segun la de aries los otros podian vs 5_ la guerrera suspira _Soy la tercer guerrera por ende,mas fuerte que los ellos podian contra 5,yo puedo contra siete jaja_ mientras tanto el titan ya habia llegado al tercer templo,fue caminando a paso lento ó que ya estaba en la salida,pero el paisaje no en la entrada,se da vuelta y en efecto estaba en la entrada _Pero..pero como?_ habia 3 puertas entrando por la del medio,vuelve a entrar a paso lento de nuevo,el espacio-tiempo de adentro era a salir,de nuevo se encuentra con lo mismo _Maldicion!por que?_ cierra sus puños,ya molesto pasa por la medio fue el mismo resultado _Descubrire por que hace esto!_ decidido vuelve a entrar a la del medio con el mismo ahi sólo 2 puertas y decide jugar el solo a *piedra papel tijeras* para saber cual derecha le ganó a su mano izquierda,toma la puerta izquierda con paso mas acelerado como trotando,se detiene cuando ve a dos figuras altas,robustas y con la armadura de los figura de su izquierda habla _Tu eres un intruso,no pasaras sin dimension!* hace una dimensión que arrastra a Hyperió se da cuenta de la presencia _Este no es un guerrero de Eolos comun y corriente,es mas fuerte tendre que tener cuidado_ el guardian estaba en su patio controlando las que la armadura se alegró,dio unos pasos para irse cuando lo interrumpen por detras _Ejem!_ la otra armadura le advierte _Cuidado!_ ambas retroceden,mirandolo con asombro,la cloth 1 le pregunta _Como has vuelto de la otra dimension?Si es practicamente imposible escapar?_ el guerrero hace una sonrisa sarcástica,se descubre solo las mangas _Bueno... yo es que no soy un guerrero de Eolos común,soy Hyperión de Ébano un titán_ las armaduras tiemblan leve pero se mantienen firmes y ellas les hacen el poder explosion de Galaxias,el titán se teletrasporta detrás de las armaduras _Hey aqui!Éboni whirlwind*- hace un torbellino negro de viento que atrapa a las armaduras estas ilusiones se deshacen a los el titán se da cuenta que es todo ilusión. Mientras Daniel sigue con la meditacion alguien lo interrumpe _Eeeh que ha pasado?_ mira a su alrededor,la segunda ves que ve la puerta del patio lo mira al guerrero y se asusta _Oh!_ el titán sonrie maligno _Asi que tu eres el causante de las ilusiones_ Daniel rie con la gota en la cabeza,llama rápido a la armadura _ sido yo para despistarte un de los gemelos a mi!_ la armadura se pone en su cuerpo,primero por las botas y rodilleras;le sigue la falta,las hombreras y peto y su casco _Ahora si me hiciste enojar caballero!_ le hace pose de batalla,al igual que el guardiá cosmos de Daniel les avisa a los caballeros que esta es el primero en notarlo _Ehh!Daniel...gana_ Hön lo mismo _Camarada..._ sagitario mira arriba _Asi que estas luchando gánale_ y por ultimo libra _Camarada..has un esfuerzo y derrotalo_ todos estuvieron serios.Köri tambien lo sintio pero no dijo nada,solo suspiró.

Beth se estaba cansando de la lucha sin sentido,tenian que faltaba poco tiempo,asi que se pusieron manos a la obra asi atacaban todos pelinegra miró a sus compañeras,lo mismo hicieron los que hablaron en coro juntando sus cosmos empezando por Beth,Köri,Missushisu,Calaca,Zoe y terminando con Edgar,Kodai,Hön y Kenta _Arde!_ _Enciende!_ _Aulla!_ _Sube!_ _Aumenta_ _Quema!_ _asciende_ _Llega al maximo!_ _Vibra!_ entonces todos dijeron a la vez _Explota cosmos waaaaa!_ todos preparaban su técnica y se la tiraron,los poderes entonces se hacen uno;se dirige rápido a la villana _Yo tambien atacare entonces!_ la guerrera pareciera que la habian atacado,por el impacto todos salen despedidos incluso heridos pero en forma pronto otra vez la tienen a la guerrera,saca una capa _Esta capa parece ordinaria pero es agresiva incluso es como si estuviese viva ¿quieren probar?.._ los y Kenta tratan de contraatacarla * attack malignant layer* la capa rápido se lanza a los dos mencionados y estos se enriedan en ella _Pero que?Waaaa_ la guerrera cierra los ojos sonriendo _Se los dije_ ella se sacude,libra rápido los va a ayudar,pero fue inútil,el jalaba pero la capa estaba apretada;cuando terminó con ellos,le siguio libra _Este ataque consta que la capa,aprieta el rival,estrangulándolo hasta que esta a punto de morir,entonces lo deja_ ahora va Köri para liberar a libra pero el tambien se apricionó. Fueron aries y Zoe,también cayeron,al ultimo fue la escorpiana y Calaca _No se puede liberar que haremos Calaca?_ _A mi no me mires!La capa tiene fuerza_ hasta que la capa acabó con las 2 tomó la capa,se marchó caminando,se siente que alguien se intenta detiene su marcha para mirar atras,era Köri juntando lo que le quedaba de su cosmos _De..de-detente!Se que puedo vencerte_ esta rie,la capa va al cisne,pero la capa se congela en el aire _Eeh?Y este frio?_ _Soy el caballero de más cosmos tengo.Más frio hará- cisne toma una decisión arriesgada,pues haria la técnica final,extiende ambas manos y las alza *Aurora Ejecution!* La guerrera tambien hace su poder final 'Esfera explosiva!' Géminis siente el cosmos del caballero que conoció hace que apurarse y vencer al obstáculo mas que la amazona de géminis caia al suelo,con algo de su armadura rota,el cuarto guerrero pudo pasar _Suerte Hyperión_ siguió a la siguiente la casa de Daniel ambos hicieron pose de pelea,Daniel temía un poco pero no lo demostró *Other dimension!* lo dirigió a una dimensión _Uuf este no se rinde con nada_ el colombiano sintió una presencia detrás de él,se giró a tiempo para saber que el enemigo estaba detrás de hizo su técnica *Ebony vortex* un torbellino negro se labantó llevando todo a su paso,géminis sabia lo que le esperaba si llegaba a ser final algo cayó en este,el enemigo sonrie,no ve ni su cuerpo _Que final horrible no?_ niega con la cabeza,da un paso pero siente una advertencia _Cuidado conmigo_ _Geminis!Como le hiciste?_ el lo mira fijo _Tuve que usar algo sino el torbellino no se que usar la técnica definitiva de los gemelos_ junto su cosmos,extiende ambas manos hacia arriba _Ooh por un humano!Y yo soy mas que un perdido!_ se comienza a enojar *Galaxian explotion* muchas galaxias ivan al titán,este parece ser afectado.Géminis se sacude las manos _No va a ser tan fácil_ el 5to guerrero se levanta de nuevo con el pecho afectado,pero aun sin grietas en la levanta despacio y con dolor _Veo que no eres un oponente que se tome a la hiciste sentir dolor siendo inferior a mi..no lo puedo creer_ ahora el guerrero enojado iva a hacer otra té con su diestra sin tocarlo,lo dirige a un golpea varias veces como si el mismo estuviera con una pelota *Gurthang vortex* esta técnica aparece la espada de Hyperión torbellino se forma alrededor de ella,el guerrero señala a eso le da una presión al caballero,es casi parecida a la que hizo no pudo hacer nada,cae en brazos de la técnica aterrizando fuerte en el boca abajo _Primer caballero que sufre las consecuencias de un superdios mf!_ se retira a la Köri ya hizo la explocion,ya exhausto le quedaban pocas un problema Edith aunque ya lastimada ella y mitad de su armadura aun seguia en pie.

Edith jadeaba mucho,sangraba por su pecho,en los hombros y en su frente,la sangre seguia por el lado de sus ojos _Mjajja imbé lo fue...fuerte que soy?_ lo miraba con una furia total,Köri se deja caer de panza,ya perdiendo la esperanza _No me quedan más ácame,mátame_ guerrera abre sus ojos más cuando la escorpiona se levanta con dificultad _No..no dejaré que salgas con la tuya_ ambas se tambaleaban por las heridas,la escorpiona aumenta su cosmos,le pide a sus amigos que le den un poco _Amigos..denme un poco de su cosmos,el poco que les queda_ rápido reaccionan,Missushisu sonrie _Si_ Calaca no queria saber nada _Darle mi cosmos a una más devil?mmm. Bue esta bien_ la de capricornio sonrie diciendole _Esta bien!_ Edgar de leo tambien le da _Está bien_ Hön la mira _Bien,ten_ el de libra _Toma..derrótala_ y por último el de sagitario _Vence!_ ahora se sentía más fuerte,sentía el cosmos de sus amigos,de pronto siente un cosmos gentil _Beth!_ la amazona no lo podia creer _Athena!_ _Ten...este es mi cosmos lo te preocupes por én te mandaré algo especial_ de la nada su cloth se alejó de ella,en un suspiro volvió otra armadura,más grande,brillante y,encima con alas _Y esta armadura?De donde salió?Es grande!_ se alegró.La guerrera se sonrprendió _Que es este cosmos?!Imposible!Pero aún si morirás_ hizo otra vez una esfera grande tirandole el máximo alarga la uña índice poniéndose carmesí *Antares* la La aguja pasó,tocó el poder de la villana,rompiendo la esfera y le traspasa el corazón _Quee?Noooo!_ entonces desaparece,al mismo tiempo la armadura de escorpio _Eh?Desapareció!Que abrá sido eso_ cae los 2 guerreros por iguales ivan a entrar al cuarto templo,Tomoki tenia más suerte,pues la guerrera no amazonas se levantaron,Beth fue la última cuando ya todos se habian trasladado a la casa de la amazona de aries _Eee que pasó?_ miró a su alrededor,estaban todos hasta los les dijo a todos _Mf!Están por entrar a mi le será fácil ya que mis almas que tengo de trofeo cobrarán "viva" jaja_ las otras sonrieron,sabían que las almas eran fieles la casa de cáncer opuesto este sentia la presencia _Viene hacia acá ja!No sabe lo que le espera!_ pero aparece el guardián de piscis _No lo subestimes!Esa presencia no debe ser tomada a la ligera_

 **He aqui el séptimo capitulo,que disfruten la lectura atte:Milo118 xD**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8:EL PODER DE PAWÁ Y LA AMAZONA DE VIRGO

El caballero del cuarto signo era 20 años más que sagitario,pelo negro llevado a modo de punk y ojos de la última casa,pelo negro,alto,ambién delgado ojos del mismo color que su cabello llevado corto siempre llevando una rosa cangrejo se quedó atónito,mira hacia delante esperando que entre su enemigo y en efecto,aparece con su armadura ,que haci se llamaba cáncer le dijo que no pasaria fácil,lo señala,el villano solo hace una sonrisa macabra. *infernal waves* el guerrero cae en la técnica,ahi aterriza en las tierra de la a su alrededor,almas de todas las estaturas caminaban en una sola direcciòn como a un barranco,de ahi caían y no volvían más _Mf solo esto tienes caballero?_ _Eh?_ el guerrero niega _Sabes quien soy en realidad?Creo que tú aún no lo sabes pero te eejare en intriga hasta el final jajaja_ _Mejor cállate!_ pronto almas del piso se lo quuerian devorar a Hyperión pero este las aleja con una brisa potente,luego él mismo se va a donde estaba su rápido _A seguir con mi camino_ da un par de pasos y otra vez es detenido por Jonh -Eeeh alto!No pasarás a leo ya te dije!_ alza una ceja un tanto intrigado _Como hiciste para volver a tu cuerpo?No eres ordinario_ el guerrero cansado lo guia con la mirada hacia un muro golpeándolo,lo mira fijo,luego le hace un aire con su cosmos,va a él agarrándolo del cuello _Deverias temerme mjajaja_ en eso alsa su diestra teniendolo fuerte del cuello,lo cree que ya se deshizo de él lo deja,el guardián cae al suelo pero se levanta con pesar _On-ondas infernales!_ otra vez van los dos a la colina Yomotsu

_esta bien!Yo soy un titán,Hyperión y jamas me vencerás_ le hizo el ataque del torbellino pero reducido de poder,lo mismo quedó destruido con la armadura rota,vuelve Hyperión a su volviendo a reanudar la a las casas de las amazonas el cuarto guerrero tenìa podia pasar cáncer por que las almas de la pared y del suelo,no lo dejaban pasar,tenia prendida muchas _Ggg que esto?Sueltenme!_ se queria liberar pero es inùtil,movia la pierda derecha,apenas la movia unos centí desde muy lejos estaba descansando,sonrie al sentir sus trofeos que tenienen al enemigo _Eso ustedes pueden chiquitas!_ sigue sentada junto a sus camaradas en la casa de aries Pronto Tomoki se cansa,ya luchaba bastante por liberanse haci que junta su cosmos,un aura violácea lo rodea,les hace unos rayos alejando a las tranquilo a la siguiente casa,Calaca no lo podía creer ya que casi se lo llevaban al que ahora ambos guerreros de Eolos estaban camino a leo,Edgar lo presentía pero estando en la casa de las amazonas no podia hacer nada,la amazona de leo recostada lo sintió _Un intruso viene hacia aqui,mejor me preparo_ se puso de pie,corrió haci se ponia su armadura,ya tenia la máscara puesta,se puso en la entrada de leo con su posición de la casa de Missushisu estaban sentados formando un circulo,Edgar negó,no podia creer que pasarian en su casa sin intervenir,cerró sus puños.Köri se acordó de algo _Gracias hermana...nos salvaste del tercer guerrero_ Beth sonrie le mentiría un poco _En realidad yo me desmayé,tu nos salvaste a todos de la enemiga,gracias jeje_

_Yo?Pero no recuerdo..ja!Vieron?Se los dije doraditos,yo parezco dévil pero soy muy é con un guerrero yo solo_ para no conteetarle,los caballeros dorados sólo bajan la dice _Y que pasará si el guerrero puede,incluso con virgo que es la mâs cercana a dios?La amazona de libra que es mi madre,no apareció mas,no se supo mas nada hace meses_  
Libra reacciona _La am-amazona de libra?_ en ese momento un rubor salio de sus mejillas _Sera del mismo caracter mio?_ Todos lo miraron parecia el centro de atención,el baja la cabeza tratando de mirar a otro el templo de Sandra de virgo,ella seguia meditando hasta que alguien la otra amazona,cabello largo color verde claro ojos turqueza y de tez ,a diferencia del caballero de piscis,un jazmin le dice a Sandra _Que averiguaste de nuestras camaradas,ya venceiron a todos?_ virgo baja la cabeza sentada aun en el lugar _me temo que no,ahora estan todas en aries,junto a presencias que no ya el enemigo esta en leo,ojala Denebola lo detenga,sino lo tendre que hacer yo_ Guadalupe sonrie _demuestra de lo que estas quien esta en aries?El enemigo cruzo rapido,por eso pregunto..._ virgo con sus ojos cerrados responde _Missuhisu,Calaca,Beth y Zoe_ la amazona de la doceaba casa se va de el templo de libra,esta vez del santuario masculino,una silueta se encontraba custodiando dicho va y se le acerca,revelando sus armaduras porque la tenian puestas,uno era escorpio y el otro altos de contextura delgada,el primero de pelo azabache ojos cafes segundo ojos negros y pelo negro que apenas le tocaba el dice escorpio a acuario _Me parece que ese cosmos esta ya por la quinta casa_ su amigo le responde _ lo posible pero sabes que?A Pawä no lo cruzara facil jaja_ _Tu crees?_ _ favor estamos hablando,del mas cercano a los dioses_ los minutos daban pasos,a la amazona de leo la habian herido mucho,el 5to guerrero la paso rapido a detuvo en la salida de leo,Hyperion ve para arriba,ya se estaba atardeciendo,,el sol daba sus ultimos toques al paisaje _mmm creo que despues del siguiente,me quedare a dormir,por supuesto que buscaran. Jaja pero me escondere bien,tratare de que mi amigo sepa tambien esconderse_ El titan le habla por cosmos a su camarada 'Oyee Tomoki jaja despues del 6to templo descansare hasta mañ se hace de noche" el otro responde 'Esta bien,hare lo estoy cansado,me fue facil derribar a la chica que supuestamente es leo hubieras visto!_ 'Ok,Descansa" "Buenas noches' el guerrero hace un suspiro,ya sabia que el titan era de hablar un tanto cortante,se dispone a marchar cuando alguien le pega en su Denebola que tenia extendido el brazo,jadeaba mucho y tenia una herida arriba del ojo derecho _ha ha al fin!Nunca debi enfrentarme sola a el_ se le rompe su mascara facil _Oh no,mi mascara!_ con los nervios trata de armarla pero no puede _Vamos porqueria te necesito,me hirio de cuarto guerrero es un monstruo!Podra igualar a Sandra?Ojala que no_ escupe un poco de sangre,se siente mareada pero se pararse,pero cae arrodillada _Sandra...si pudieras venir gh!_ la hemorragia ahora no le paraba,decidio buscar un trapo de ella,lo encontro cerca de la salida de su la herida de arriba de su ojo,siente un ruido,se da vuelta rapido,frente a ella lo tiene al guerrero de pie _Se ve que me extrañaste linda sin mascara,ya estas exhausta,dejame pasar o tendre que matarte..._

la amazona va rapido pero el guerrero le pega en su estomago,la termina desmayando _Adios...seguire el camino,ya estamos a la mitad Hyperion_ el 5to guerrero ya estaba en virgo,vio la gran flor de loto frente a el,se acerco a la dicha flor pero no encontro al una mueca,ve para su izquierda y lo ve frente a el,a solo unos su tecnica del vortice de Ebano _Facil ja!Siguiente_ _Como se nota que no sabes observar sin los ojos..._ el titan abre los ojos,todo el tiempo el caballero estaba sentado alli _Eh?!_ virgo sonrie _Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos_ _Grrr quien eres!_ el guardian inclina arriba un poco la cabeza _Deveras quieres saberlo?_ _..._ _Mmm ya que te quedas callado,me ...Pawä de virgo!_ Asi que ambos virgos,amazona y caballero luchaban en sus bienvenida a la casa de Sandra fue espantosa para Tomoki,apenas entró vinieron almas,después de eso,cayó en 6 mundos distintos;ya estaba amazona con máscara puesta sonrie,siguiendo caballero pelicastaño se presentó,incluso se decia a èl mismo que estaria a la par de ese guerrero _Tu quien eres?_ le dijo tranquilo _Yo soy el 5to guerrero y más fuerte de todos jeje te sorprenderás despues_ ambos juntan su cosmos,el guerrero hace su técnica del vortex poder va rápido a virgo,este no se mueve por nada,sigue meditando tranquilo hasta que se defiende *Omh* una esfera lo rodea,ésta destrosa la técnica del rival,se sorprende _Como es posible?!Una esfera de protección_ cierra sus puños,haria su segunda técnica el vortex gorgthan que era más potente _No te sorprendas,no te estas enfrentando a cualquiera_ _Cállate!_ el caballero sonrie,al poder lo habia esquivado teletrasportandose,al torbellino habian ido algunas almas por el,pero virgo habia hecho la ilusión como que era él,el afectado _Al fin!Idiota_ se da la vuelta,al ver el muchacho detrás de él,retrocede unos pasos _Quee?!_ le dice al guerrero _Me dejas hacer una técnica?!_ sin dejarlo a responder la hace,la capitulacion de cielo e infierno,como era un titán,no le afecto mucho las almas,sólo lo habian herido leve _Mmm veo que no eres un chico común,voy a tener que hacer la otra,la resurrecion hacia los 6 mundos_ junta sus manos a modo de perrito lame la mano a Beth,ella se queja un poco sonriendo _Jaja aaaw,ay!me duele!Jeje siento el cuerpo cansado tanto luchar,compréndelo_ le acaricia el lomo,este mueve la cola _Si que este cachorro es vivaz- aries la mira jugar,siente la presencia de su camarada Sandra,poniendose de sonreir a exploción dorada sale del Santuario masculino hacia el cielo,ese era el cosmos de Pawä.Edgar y los otros serios,cerraron sus puños,Hön comenta _Lo venció_

las amazonas ascienden apoyándolos que asi ä va a su asiento de flor de loto _Ahora si,comprendiste lo que es enfrentar al más cercano a los dioses?O me equiboco?Tal vez tenblé cuando te vi...Me quiero sacar esa duda quien eres..en realidad?_ despues de haber pasado,mejor dicho,sobrevivido a ese poder,Hyperión se levanta _Esta Hiperión de Ëbano_ _Un titán en esta era?Mmm ya veo jaja_ _Que te ries?_ ya el guerrero estaba enojado,ya se habia lastinado y no lo podia soportar _Jeje,te logré lastimar,estaré a tu mismo nivel,en mi próximo ataque te mataré- Asi que retirate_ _Que no!_ _Eres obstinado,esta bien,una vez más renacimiento hacia los 6 mundos_ lo envia de caballero por las dudas estaba atento por si aparecia de vuelta,en la casa de la amazona de virgo tambien todo marchaba sobre no erq un guerrero del poder de Hyperión,si estaba herido un poco mas,incluso tardaba para volver de uno de los seis que le daba una oportunidad a la amazona para meditar un poco más para llegar al Nirvana,ella suspira _Yo seria como la última,el secuaz de Eolos está perdido_ mientras en el templo de Missushisu,escorpio le pregunta a cisne que como iva su golpe en la cabeza _Bien,hermana,mucho mejor_ se soba la cabeza _Cuando acabe esto iré el médico para ver si me lo puedo sacar- _Mmm_ se distrae por un momento _Hermana?_ _Eeh que ya perdimos a Maya,Pauli y Denèbola,me preocupa Dené muy mal herida_ Missushisu le dice que también lo sintió,que mañana ivan a verla con su teletrasportació ya casi se ponia nerviosa,no veia las hrs de enfrentarse a los guerreros que faltaban,esta vez les tocaba pelear a los de la sexta sorpresa de la guardiana de la sexta casa,Tomoki volvió solo para amenazarla _Solo eso es lo que tienes?_ su armadura esta agrietaba,sus mejillas sangrando y rengeaba,haci que ambos al mismo tiempo hacen su poder final...

Hacen el poder final pero salió perdiendo Tomoki,pues El tesoro del Cielo era ofensiva-defensiva,le saca los sentidos,Sandra creyó que se habia deshecho de èl pero esta en lo levanta con pesar,juntando un poco más alla del sexto sentido _No voy a ser derrotado!no voy a perder asi que preparate_ virgo se sorprende,Tomoki ataca con una ténica llamada "Rayo de luz* del cual es un rayo que sale de de este y quema al amazona no le da tiempo de reaccionar y le da de la mira ya en el suelo cerca de él,él no da más jadeando _Lo..logre..._ cae la casa del otro virgo tambien le hizo el Tesoro del cielo,por más que le sacó los sentidos seguia sin muchos rasguños hasta que Pawä se cansa,concentra su cosmos juntando ambas una tiene juntado el dedo indice con el pulgar y en la otra,el dedo pulgar mayor,Hyperion no era lento asi que deside atacarlo. *Capitulation of heaven and hell* *Helios vortex* el enemigo crea con su cosmos un sol,con el mismo hace un viento solar capaz de pulverizar todo a su alcanse,los poderes chocan haciendo otra gran explosió és de la nube de polvo,se descubre que ambos estan tirados en el piso y cosa rara,el titan habia resivido mucho daño,tanto que mitad de la cloth de su parte izquierda se agrietó ó para dejar al santo como estaba,saliendo de la casa de virgo,fue sólo hasta el patio donde queda después despierta,herido como esta va más allá detras de unos oculta el cosmos para que no lo noten si lo buscaban,Tomoki lo mismo,en aries se preguntaban quién habia al dia siguiente Pawä más recuperado se levanta y comunica por cosmos 'Chicos,el enemigo a escapado,por suerte lo pude herir es un enemigo común tengan cuidado los demás templos,tenemos que agarrarlo..." al terminar los caballeros se preocuparon,rápido el Santuario manda a buscar soldados para que busquen a los soldados entre el templo de virgo y libra,buscaron por el patio,llevaban horas buscando y no los ón se rio _Nunca me encontrarán aqui jaja_ Tomoki se camufló con tierra e hierbas,manteniéndose acostado,descansaria un rato má el mediodia los caballleros y amazonas ya habian desayunado,le extrañaban que no los su cosmos Hyperión fue el primero en abanzar,llegando a libra,como no hubo nafie siguio su tenia miedo aun de abanzar,hasta que siguió adelante Libra parecia solitaria,ni un ruido se escuchaba,Tomoki decidiò ser silencioso pese a la renguera,caminó hacia la salida _Creo que no hay nadie,uuuf mi pierna!Malditas amazonas ya verán ahora que e descansado_ sigue rengueando,no sabia que unos ojos lo observaban,ella era sabia,no se dejaba ver por que estaba camuflada en las sombras _Lo dejare avanzar jeje total,no será problema para escorpio o sagitario,lo mejor para el final guerrero..._ sostenia algo de oro en su diestra _Eh vuelto me tienen,viva y muy pronto me develaré jeje_ ya despues del intranquilo desayuno fueron en la ayuda de leo,le curaron su herida de la cabeza,aries le sonrie _Asi que era fuerte dices_ _Asi es...les conviene abanzar haci lo atrapan en la casa de virgo,Sandra_ Beth,impulsiva,quiso ir,aries negó _Aun tenemos que ir a ver a géminis_ Ya recuperada las amazonas,decidieron dejar descansar a las que pelearon,pero aparece Maya de nuevo,estaban reunidas en pregunta _Tienes que descansar dejanos a nosotras el resto_ ella sonrie _Yo no soy Maya...soy su hermana Amelia_ Missushisu abre los ojos como platos _Su...hermana?Pero si son idénticas!_ ella sonrie _Si es que somos...mellizas_ entonces la amazona les aclara la historia a las demás que Maya nunca quizo que descubrieran a su tambien aclara _los caballeros se fueron a ver sus asuntos_ _Caballeros?_ _ un Santuario masculino_ y le el templo del escorpión,Hyperión ya se cantaba la victoria _Jeje al á sea el último templo,ya me han mareado grrrr_ cierra sus puños ya queria que todo terminara,siente unos pasos a su derecha,era el guardian de dicho señala con su índice derecho el cual tenia la uña roja _Quien eres insecto?_ _Insecto yo?Ja_ se pone frente a él _Soy un guerrero de dios Eolos Dios del viento_ _ yo el guardián de aqui- junta su cosmos,un aura dorada lo rodea,el guardian de acuario siente la prresencia y le advierte _Ten cuidado!No es un guerrero común no te confies!_ escorpión asciende,2 luces fugaces rozan al titán,este parece que le hicieran cosquillas _Jaja_ una vez más hace 6 más _Ahora sentirás un dolor insoportable,mis agujas estan llenas del veneno del escorpió villano lo toma del cuello rápido,lo pone contra un muro advirtiéndole que tenga cuidado a quien trata,que podria ser a un lo deja respirar,rápido escorpio hace una jugada para salir del apuro *restricción* proboca que,por más que sea un titán,lo deja paralizado _No puedo moverme..._ logra safarse del ahorco,el escorpión revisa su cuello,va a él sonriendo _Es un ataque psiquico,me especializo en ellos,estas quieto porque es como si fueras una presa del escorpión,es como si este te estuviera lindo no?_ el titan se intenta mover pero es inutil,el chico cruza los brazos _Te podrias quedar aqui para é_

pasado un ratito,ya el de la octava casa bostesó de aburrimiento _Quien eres?_ mira por entre medio de la cloth del guerrero pudiendo divisar otra distinta y tiembla leve _No puede ser..._ tiembla más y más fuerte,por fin el guerrero se puede mover y cae al piso,se levanta rápido _Soy Hyperión ya me presenté ante tus otros amigos...mmm aunque en algunos no habia nadie!Ahora veras mi *Vortex Eban!_ Hace ese poderoso poder,haciendo que el remolino trague a Hari,que haci se llama el escorpio.Sólo utiliza 1/3 de su poder,esto mismo hace que la cloth dorada se rompa,quedando sólo el casco,el guerrero se rie _Jaja patético y asi te considerabas poderoso?_ cuando se iva siente que le jalan el pie,el alacrán sigue juntando cosmos _Yo no dependo de mi armadura,sólo dependo de mi_ el titán sólo con la mirada lo aleja de él _Estás dé me sirves_ el héroe es tirado a un muro,pero ese golpe fue lo último que pudo recibir,ya no podia má iva rengueando hasta que se encuentra con un perro negro con patas,pecho y hocico marró perro le gruñe,la escorpiana queriendo a ir le dice a sus compañeras _Mi perro...esta ahi!El enemigo esta ahi!Stuart deténlo!_ el perro le hizo caso,pero el enemigo sólo le hizo falta un aire para llevarlo a una pared,golpeándolo fuerte contra esta _Stuart!_ Beth mira a Missushisu,ella suspira _Esta bien,iremos todas apenas se recupere géminis_


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9:LLEGANDO AL FINAL DE LOS TEMPLOS

 **disculpen por tardar en actualizar,estuve ocupada con duelos en un foro,les dejare este capitulo hoy y mañana,ya se se acaba!Espero les guste ponganlo a favoritos se los agradeceria!atte Milo118**

_Aaaaauu_ se golpea fuerte,ya el perro queda tirado sin levantarse,entonces el enemigo pasa _gracias_ le dice sarcá amazonas ahora abanzaban donde Tomoki pero él les llebaba ventaja,ahora estaba en el 9no templo,mientras que Hyperión aun estaba en la salida de escorpio _Ojalá no haiga nadie pregunto si ya terminé con los caballeros,.._ entra a sagitario,ve todo normal además de limpio _No hay nadie pasemos_ una flecha le corta el aire al guerrero pasando a unos milímetros de su cara _Creiste que era fácil espectro?_ la mira,estaba con su máscara y su reluciente armadura,brillaba además que tenia las dos alas hacia atrás _Dejame pasar tengo prisa_ _ órdenes de Athena ás soy Rukbat de sagitario...y tu eres?_ le da tiempo para que responda _Yo?Jajaja yo soy un guerrero de Eolos y no un espectro,es parecida la armadura_ _Mmm ok_ el guerrero calcula _Faltarian 3 templos no más para completar los 12!_ _ que?_ mientras la amazona se dispone a sacar otra flecha _Ya logré vencer a las anteriores asi que dejame pasar grr_ _Entonces veo que eres el que buscaban,habia 2 enemigos,uno aqui y el otro no sé dónde y habian estado en sea te detendré_ junta su cosmos,en ese instante una pierna del guerrero cae _grr como me duele!_ a sagitario se le sale una pequeña sonrisa _Asi que virgo te pudo herir me alegra_ la de acuario siente el cosmos _Entendido...si no puedes contra él,que venga,lo espero con la temperatura más baja de aqui_ extiende su mano haciendo una esfera pequeña de camino a virgo,estaban todas las amazonas y cisne que no podia faltar,virgo se recupera más gracias al cosmos de sus amigas,el único incomveniente es que se le habia roto la má dirian a Athena despues,se dirigen entonces a libra,algo ahi cuando entraron les sonaba familiar,pero lo lucha contra la sagitariana,Hyperión ya estaba en el mismo signo pero lo logra pasar sin un juego de niños para el,ya divisaba el otro templo,el de capricornio,mientras que amazona-guerrero peleaban,el guerrero no se a que la amazona tenia un poco más de hizo su poder,no era el Atomic Turn que tenia su contraparte sino,otro poder exclusivo de las amazonas el Trueno consiste en descargas que van como si fueran un único rayo llendo al enemigo sacando los cinco sentidos,para colmo Tomoki no tenia trata de esquivar el rayo,pero este lo atrapa,haciendole mas grietas a su armadura _Como les gusta sufrir a raro que pudiste llegar hasta aqui_ lo mira un descuido sagitario le da la espalda,el guerrero sonrie de lado,le hace el máximo poder juntando el 7mo sentido,pues lo habia esfera rompe parte de la armadura cayendo al suelo,las que ivan al lugar lo sienten,Beth cierra el puño _Camarada..._ siguen rapido descubriendo su perro tirado,escorpio acude en ayuda _Stuart!_ le acaricia la cabeza,el perro herido la huele como diciendole que estaba bien;la lame,la amazona se alegra que este bien llendose el susto que habia tenido _Ya lo alcanzamos..._ Tomoki se vengo como nunca se imaginó la de sagitario,fue a ella,le pegó primero puñetazos en la cara,por suerte tenia la le pateaba el pecho,solo sentia quejidos y lamentos por parte de la sangro entonces su rostro _Eres un cobarde...no puedo defenderme maldito_ el guerrero va a la salida _Callate_ hace un esfuerzo mas,se sostiene contra la puerta,ya no le dolia mucho la pierna _Jeje ya estoy un poco curado_ sale dejando atras el templo,el sol brillaba mas haciendo que suba la mira a unos 50 metros el templo,Incluso de corta distancia puede sentir un cosmos fuerte _Que tal sera el siguiente?_ Hyperión como si llevara manos en los bolsillos entra a capricornio,el guardian aplaude fuerte,da pasos aplaudiendo _Bravo...bravo_ deja de aplaudir _Te advierto que poseo un filo capaz de cortar el mismo cielo,soy Yagisaki de capricornio!_

El guerrero hace una sonrisa sádica _Con que Yagisaka,la cabrapez_ Mientras en otro lado,en un mundo donde no estaban los humanos Eolos caminaba,una leve brisa le hacia menear su rozaba su rostro,sonrie mirando a su diestra _Falta poco..._ ambos elevan su cosmos,pelean al principio cuerpo a cuerpo,capricornio con su armadura y casco puesto ataca al su brazo lo mueve,intentando cortar al rival,pero este se hace para atras,hacia un costado y el otro,corta el suelo,el mismo aire y hasta los muros _Jaja menos mal que me muevo rá que sirve tu brazo_ el ultimo intento de cortalo y falló,el villano aprovecha haciendo su poder de mover al caballero sólo con su cosmos sin moverse del golpea fuerte 3 veces,luego cae aterrizando de panza _Waa_ Hyperión va a la salida pero un movimiento lo detiene _eh_ se da vuelta,lo tiene parado detrás de él,le habia rozado un poco con su brazo del titán sale sangre,se mira bien _Grrr me pudiste herir!Como puede ser!_ en el santuario amazonas Tomoki caminaba despacio,a la defenciba por si sabia como ocultar el cosmos,miraba para todas partes,la capricorniana sabia que ivan crusando su casa pero no decia más Zoe queria que llegara a Sadalmelik para que ella le diera su medio rengo iva a la salida _Espero no me ataquen apenas cruce_ cruzó con un tanto de miedo,cerraba los ojos mientras seguia abanzando,no los queria abrir hasta más allá.Como no sintió más nada se calmó,abriendo los ojos ya habia cruzado el decimo ón le haria lo mismo que le habia hecho a virgo el *vortex helio* pero queria agarrarlo distraido,y este caballero no se quedaba cuando viene con su espada-mano ,lo detiene con su mano _Eeeh? lo hace hacia atras tirandolo al suelo,el titan niega con su dedo indice _Nono,no te vas por que aqui ganaré yo por mas cosmos que tengas_ junta su cosmos que era de una tonalidad violácea,el guardian tambien junta el cosmos pese a la cloth un poco agrietada *Vortex Helios* un viento fuerte azota contra capricornio,el viento era un vapor re caliente,lo lleva como si de un tornado se joven no conociala tecnica,además se le quemô un poco ça cloth pero por suerte pudo resistir,estaba quemado el pecho y la estaba jadeando,sudando por todos lados causa del poder,el guerrero asciende _Te a gustado mi poder?Por que hay mas majjaja_ le da su "postre" que consiste en la técnica mas simple 'Vortex Eban* le da de lleno,ya casi no resistia,una que eran 2 tecnicas muy fuertes y otra,que no sabia que se trataba de un titá lagrimas abandonaron los ojos del guardian. Hyperión dice _Jeje ya se entonces que poder usar en el siguiente templo_ como era de no rendirse como todos se intentò levantar pero su cuerpo estaba herido y sangrando,otra ves cae acostado cerrando sus villano se da la vuelta para fijarse si tenia un as bajo la manga,pero falsa su armadura estaba agrietada,es mas se le habia roto por completo _Ya puedo pasar al siguiente templo?_ preguntó cínico,no hubo respuesta asi que caminó.A la salida de la casa una puntada en su cuerpo lo detuvo,cae arrodillado,jadeando,se agachó.Le estaban haciendo efecto tantos golpes,y más por parte del caballero de virgo.Éste se rie divertido,le gustaba jugar _Preparate guardian y esperemos sea el ú Hyperión de Ébano,quiero dominar al mundo!majajja engañando a Eolos_ se dirige caminando a la próxima el Santuario amazonas ya estaban en la salida de se extraña _Abrá ocultado su cosmos?No lo siento más..._ su hermano le contesta _Yo tampoco lo siento,pero seguro debe estar en capricornio o en acuario_ las amazonas corren a la próxima casa _La casa que sigue es la mia,capricornio_ llegan por fin;se dividen para buscarlo y no está.

A pasos de la casa del caballero de acuario,el enemigo sintio un escalofrio por la espalda _Eee que es esto?_ miró alrededor y no vio a nadie _que extraño_ en la casa de Sadalmelik,ella se acomodo los lentes,el guerrero pasa,un aire frio inunda la habitacion _Detente!No tengo permiso de dejar pasar a nadie!_ sarcastico le contesta _nmmm pues,yo soy nadie_ _Que?_ _Nada jaja_ le admira la lindura,pues hasta ahora sólo habia visto mascaras doradas,sin ningun rostro o expresion que lo decorara _No estas con la mascara,al fin una_ _Si...yo me la quité,Athena me lo permitió.Ademas tengo que usar lentes_ hace bajar la temperatura,el aire incluso,se lo ve pasar por frente de ellos como una neblina,Tomoki siente frio,se abraza solo,pero lo quiere resistir y amazona junta mas su cosmos,se pone en pose de lucha,mientras que Tomoki no se puede mover la casa del caballero,pues se llamaba Valentin,tenia una amistad con Hari de hacia añ eleva su cosmoenergia mirando sin expresion al inquilino _Marchate_ este cruza sus brazos y no le contesta,entonces disminuye la temperatura a -50°.Para el titan no era nada,pero cuando la bajo mas,sufrio las consecuencias,se le congelo un atónito su brazo,el era un titan,no le podia hacer eso un simple 'humano' _Veo que no daras el brazo a torcer jeje...aunque ahora tu brazo ni se puede torcer_ _Grrr no te burles_ con dificultad rompe el hielo de alrededor de su mueve para que no pierda movilidad _Al finnn fiuu_ ambos se ponen en pose de combate,empieza la lucha pero esta vez,sin cuerpo a cuerpo,Hyperion lanzaba puñetes,el otro patadas y puñ mas cosmos,mas frio era el lugar,era tal que era como si tuviera nieve en sus hombreras el titan,se la saca con su mano _Odio el frio_ siguen luchando con puñetes,hasta que Hyperión se cansa,junta mas velocidad y logra darle en un ojo y en la acuario se sentia raro,este se eleva y va a un muro en contra de su voluntad _Te parece raro?Veras,yo soy Hyperión de Ébano,si el titan_ hace una sonrisa macabra _Titan?_ arquea una ceja _Lo siento,nunca escuche la palabra se que es_ el villano con su cosmos sin mover un dedo golpea a acuario en la pared,una y otra vez seguida,agrieta un poco su lo levanta para arriba haciendolo caer en picada al suelo,cuando cae,el guerrero cierra sus ojos una de sus mejores tecnicas,se lo habia reservado para el,que era se habia presentado bien,Tomoki a medias;no le gustaba la formalidad,iva al un poco cuerpo a cuerpo,se sentia agitado y con frio a pesar de su armadura. Las chicas buscan bien en el 10mo templo,la de aries se acordaba por momentos de Ramu,se le pregunta -Que pasa?_ _Eh ah!Nada_ se rasca la nuca,escorpio sube los hombros cansaron de buscar,encima estaban perdiendo tiempo,ya que acuario ó congelar gran parte del cuerpo de Tomoki _Sueltameeee_ la amazona arquea una ceja _En serio?_ se da vuelta ignorando al logra safarse del hielo,la amazona se cansa *Diamund dush* ve que lo esquiva de un salto,aterriza dando una pata en la cabeza a la chica *Koliso* los anillos de hielo logran sostener a Tomoki _Hehe me estas subestimando_ se intenta liberar pero no es facil,la chica niega,lo apresa mas con los anillos hasta que el escupe sangre _Adios_ justo los logra romper pero estaba herido y se puso de rodillas,jadeando _Eres con un pie rengo_ siendo fria.

Ambos juntan lo poco que le quedaban de energias *Crucifo de estacas* este poder era que hacia aparecer del suelo donde estaba parado el enemigo,un monton de estacas de se podia esquivar facil,lo intentarian clavar al enemigo hasta mas al corazon,las estacan querian todo el cuerpo del guerrero _Noooo_ la amazona le da la espalda _Te dije que te fueras,..no creo que tenga que usar el maximo contra ti o si?_ no le da tiempo de la *Aurora ejecution* pero increible pero real,el guerrero lo esquiba de un su tecnica de rayo,la amazona va a un muro,ella estaba sin expresion,la logra debilitar mas y que ambos estan heridos,Tomoki ascuende,con la mano casi apotoyada en su rival lanza una esfera de amazona no reacciona a tiempo,cayendo junto a su esfera _Eras linda de rostro pero te salio caro_


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10:EL FINAL SE ACERCA

Ébano por su parte,hace su poder 'Helios prominence" este poder hace serpientes de fuego con su sol que se dirigen al el rival las bloquea,se va haciendo con cada serpiente caída un mar de hace,por suerte Valentín las bloquea,ve la lava pero no era problema para él ya que era de hielo,se evaporaba un poco la que ya ivan muchas,un poco màs de lava se apodera del suelo,ya acuario siente el un poco _Que calor..._ se fija a su alrededor encontrando hielo negro,pues la lava se mezclaba con el hielo y como resultado quedaba de ese le hace una gota en la nuca,ya no podia mas,se arrodilla pero con una ataca con el 'Diamund dush' pero es inú que cae en la lava-hielo,su cloth no lo puede resistir y se quema,se queja del dolor gritando _Mjajajajja_ intenta ponerse de pie,ya la mitad de la cloth quemada,tenia incluso heridas de segundo grado en su parte quemada del después cuerpo a cuerpo,le cuesta un poco pegarle hasta que el titán lo golpea con su poder psiquico llevándolo a un en la lava-hielo de nuevo,ya no se levanta más,el titan sigue su por su parte ya entraba a piscis,el doceavo templo,tenia todo distinto del resto de las otras amarillos por el suelo a la orilla,en las paredes la decoraban jazmines blancos,algunos estaban abiertos y otros empezaban a florecer de su guardiana huele un jazmin amarillo,con aroma a vainilla,oye los pasos del sujeto,se dirige a é puesta su cloth incluyendo el casco y la mãscara _Oye y tu?_ Tomoki rie _Ya me lo han preguntado las 11 anteriores...soy el guerrero de apoderarse del mundo y yo mataré a los 12 caballeros de aseguro con tus amigos ya estan muertos_ _No lo creo desgraciado!_ con su zurda saca 3 jazmines amarillos 'Jazmines celestiales' la técnica consiste que golpean fuerte al rival,de paso estos dejan un aroma rico pero peligroso devido a que éstos poseen rie _Y ahora quien rie?_ se fija si los esquiva y en efecto,los toca con su mano alejándolos _Bah_ Hyperión mientras sigue caminando por el patio de acuario,cerca del final del camino habia un sendero de rosas envenenadas,pero el 5to guerrero no sabia,negó _Pero no puede guardián que le encanten las rosas?No lo creo!_ Decide pasar por el sendero,las particulas viajan a la nariz del pero no ve a nadie,recorre màs el lugar _Este será el último?Ya me marie no se donde estoy_ en la casa de la amazona,el guerrero tenia el brazo derecho paralizado,no sabia la razón,lo intentaba mover y no habia miraba con bronca,la pisciana preparó entonces su segundo poder *Jazmin pirhanne* este consistia en que los cabitos de los nombrados eran filosos que destruian todo a su paso. Las flores hicieron su trabajo,cortaron mucho la cloth del villano,ya él sangraba má dolia todavia su pierna que estaba renga,hacia un esfuerzo para último poder de piscis y el rival moria,haria su 'Jazmin sangriento' un jazmin blanco iria al corazón de Tomoki y la flor se teñiria de tira a la flor pero Tomoki hace un rayo *rayo cosmico* que destruye la flor y hiere a restantes amazonas estaban por entrar a estaban la mayoria alli,incluida la guardiana de ese templo,herida,sucia por la pelea la cura,Sadalmelik nota la ausencia de su máscara y le pregunta _Y tu mascara?_ _Me la rompio ese inútil_ _Aaa estamos iguales_ ambas tiempo de más explicaciones siguen hacia el otro templo,el de Hyperión se estaba aburriendo de más,junto su cosmos color violáceo con gris para llamar la atenció del techo aparece Ramiro,con su armadura y capa,usaba su casco también,tenia una rosa amarilla en la boca _Sabes que significa una rosa amarilla?_ _Te vengo a vine a platicar_ piscis niega _Que lástima...soy Ramiro de piscis,el de las rosas rosa amarilla significa amistad,en caso negativo celos_ piscis era color moreno de piel,alto,delgado con ojos y pelo én junta su cosmos a la par de él,decide presentarse _Yo soy Hyperión de Ébano...y tendras el honor_ saca su armadura de guerrero mostrando su verdadera armadura _De pelear con mi verdadera armadura!Soy un titán_ cuando terminó,piscis palideció.  
Guadalupe tenia una delgada figura,de altura mediana,ojos turquesa que no se veian por la máscara,arriba de su ojo poseia una cicatriz y pelo verde estaba empata con el enemigo,igual lo siguió atacando,el se seguía envenenando aunque no lo la casa de piscis varón,éste se puso a la defensiva _Un titán?los titanes fueron encerrados en el tártaro por los olimpicos_ _Asi es mjajaja yo he escapado_ piscis aumenta su cosmos color rojo,hace el poder básico de los piscis *Demon rose* pero el rival con su mano las aparta del camino,rápido el titán hace *Helios prominence* el chico logra deshacerse del fuego,peor es en charco de lava se va formando _Tambien tengo varias rosas negras,piranhe rose!_ las rosas logran cortar las serpientes de fuego,una logra tocar minimo la cloth de Hyperión,el se enfurece cerrando su puño _A mi nadie me ... _ este ataque aumentaba la velocidad del villano,las pupilas del pisciano lo engañaban,haci que logra golpear al guardián del doceabo herirlo mucho,incluso rompe un poco de su cloth y parte derecha de su casco,lo mira con rabia _grrr maldito_ en la casa de la amazona,casi ella estaba perdida,no podia vencer mucho los rayos de aquel sujeto,entaba ensangrentada y sucia,con su cloth agrietado;se mantenia de pie agitada,con su jazmn en la boca,señaando con su diestra a én tenia rota la máscra pero,aun asi no se la quitaba _ya ya rindete y diré en mentira que moriste_ justo que alza su brazo,entran las demás ve la escena,no lo puede creer la defiende _deja ya a Guadalupe!_ el enemigo abre los ojos _Que no estaban muertas?_ piscis hace seña que paresen,aun jadeando tiene fuerzas para hacer un poder má su cosmos amarillo _Déjenmelo a mi chicas,lo derroto no moriré_ Beth se opone _Pero..._ _pero nada!este es mi templo,tengo que ser yo,la que lo acabe jazmines muy venenosos,traten de no respirar mucho_ ambos muchachos se ponen firmes,a la velocidad de la luz,sn que Tomoki pueda reaccionar,le hace el jazmin sangriento,la flor se logra clavar en su pecho _Eeeeek_ se lo intenta quitar pero parece como hace de arriba hacia abajo y para los costados,el jazmin se va volviendo rojo a las orillas.A el le dolía,se intentó sacar la cloth,la parte del pecho,pero el jazmin sigue un rayo grande,impactando a piscis que estaba de espaldas,ya por irse del amazonas van por ella para darle un poco de su cosmos,el titán siente una sensación rara

_Tomoki...acaso te mataron?_ le daba pena que hubieran muerto sus cuatro compañeros,sólo dependia de el deshacerse del caballero que ,no sabia de las amazonas,este ignoraba cara inexpresiva,se sacude las manos como quien termina un trabajo,se vuelve para la entrada alguien lo interrumpe _Aun sigo de pie!_ se da vuelta,en efecto,seguia vivo,el titán no lo podia las cosas rápido,sin usar un dedo lo golpea a un muro,esto pasa unas cinco veces,después se siente extrañ una rodilla en el suelo _Que me pass?_ piscis alstimado en el suelo,se rie _Te lo advertí,es el veneno de las tocaste y morirás_ esto fue suficiente para que Hyperión fuera hasta allá,lo agarra del cuello al caballero,acorralándolo al ahorca fuerte,,pero por detras siente un calor,se da vuelta _eh?_ era todos los caballeros de las anteriores se adelanta _Venimos a ayudar a nuestro camarada_ rápido deja de ahorcar al caballero,se hacía el para atrás,los caballeros en cambio,avanzan.Ébano cierra los ojos,les da la espalda y se ,capricornio y virgo van al lugar donde habia desaparecido;el resto va a ayudar a piscis.  
Una vez todos,fueron al lugar de reunión de los caballeros,el lugar era la casa de mismo para las amazonas,Beth comenta _oooh menos mal que estamos todas_ discuten `por que falta poco para la batalla final y aries propone _Tenemos que ir donde los caballeros_ escorpio contesta _Vamos solo los que conocen a ellos o todas?_ aries dice que todas irian _Biien vamos!_ hacen unos pocos pasospero alguien detiene las 11 amazonas _Esperen,esperen!Falto yo_ todas giraron hacia atrás,abrieron grandes los la amazona desaparecida de libra,tenia su máscara puesta junto a su mediana,de cabello hasta un poco más allá de los hombros,color castañ que tenia heterocromia,es decir,un ojo de cada ojo amarillo y el otro marró en su diestra una de las tantas armas de libra,el nunchaco,la abraza a Beth _Beeeeeth_ al principio ella no queria el abrazo,,pero lo recibió un és se apartó _Libra,tanto tiempo..._ _Y donde ivan?_ preguntó tranquilacon curiosidad,su camarada ariana le responde

_A los caballeros,hay un santuario masculino,te contaremos por el camino_ van hacia los caballeros,estando en la entrada no ven a nadiey deciden que ven el clásico rostro de aries,pero estando sin los demá le habla _hemos venido para hacer una charla importante..._ Ramuve la cantidad de chicas que lo solicitaban _vaya...si son ustedes aunque sólo algunas las ,calaca,Missushisu jeje...Kóri y Zoe_ los nombrados se apartan de las demá ariana le dice amigable _te presentaré a las otras_ les cae bien el resto de amazonasy mas llamativo de ellas era por cada color de cabello que ó que Sandra no llevaba la máscara,ella le explica que no seguirá mucho la orden del santuario sino su corazón.Más tarde seria la hora de la presentación final.Hón y compañia estaban de nuevo llendo a aries,tauro comia galletas dulces de un paquete que le decian que comia como 'torito' se llevaron una sorpresa al ver tantas presentan las restantes amazonas a los caballeros,el grupo que no conocia las amazonas se presentan tambié Kóri se presentaba estrechando su tocó lgo en el pecho cuando Hari de escorpio se presentó a Beth,el muy caballero hinca una rodilla y le besa la mano.Kóri no dijo nada,además tenia la amazona de cisne,esa era la pareja ó con su mirada,recordó que era reunión de caballeros dorados,se pegó la frente,beth le dice _Ya te presentaste a Hari?_ arquea una ceja _ lo saludé.Conózcanse má permiso_ se retira del lado de piensa 'que le pasará al lokillo'Daniel se sentia bien,era el único que le habia tocado 'doble' chica pero ahora Amelia no estaba,sino que era Maya la estaba en su templo,después iria con ellos,maya sintió la presión del caballero geminiano _Maldita seas,Hyperión,juro que me vengaré_ golpea el muro de lo intenta calmar,pero es inútil,alterado éste se demás sabian como era y lo dejaron tranquilo,Kóri estaba nervioso sabia como decirle a Beth que la queria los alrededores,los caballeros de bronce sentian el cosmos de Eolos,lo mismo las pronto prepararían para ayudar a la gente a refugiarse.

Kóri tenia todavia la venda en la cabeza pero ya estaba mejor,se pasea por el santuario por suerte lo mira pasar a su hermano _EEh hermano!Justo te encuentro,te tengo que presentar a alguien_ lo dirige hacia la amazona _Amazona de cisne,él es mi hermano de hace años,Kóri ella es Azucena_ ambos se miraron,ellaera tez blanca,pelo y ojos altura mediana,le sonreia y escorpio guió a los jóvenes para que esten solos _Conozcanse y hablen mejor_ escorpio de nuevo va a su 2 dias y justo ese dia Eolos atacaria,o eso creeria...Beth no estaba tan cómoda con Hari,sentia que era mejor con Kó a Misusshisu para que le de un consejo _Amiga,bueno verás...yo me llevo bien con Hari,pero no me siento tan a gusto como me siento con mi hermano_ baja la cabeza _bueno eso es normal por que hace poco lo conocés,yo en cambio...me llevo de maravilla con quizás tengamos algo en un futuro_ se se retira,luego hablaria con Kó és del mediodia aparece el caballero de bronce con ropa de andar,mira una escena estaba hablando con Azucena muy fue a decir a Beth,ella va con Kóri,sonrie de la escena _Déjalos que se lleven bien_ _Que?Si tu te llevas bien con Hari_ cruza los brazos _Si...pro no es lo mismo que estar contigo..._ ambos se miran amables,como hipnotizados uno del otro,kóri con esos ojos no lo puede resistir y lo abraza _Hermano...es decir Kóricito_ ella le siente el corazón latir fuerte _Beth...tu me gustas_ ella no se lo esperaba,lo aceptó bien,se refugió en su emocionada,estaba sin su máscara por suerte,junta su rostro más cerca de el y asi queda solo mirá tarde el cielo se tornó de un violeta grisáceo,iva a aparecer el enemigo.Rápido las amazonas de pegaso y fénix,refugia a la gente,ambas eran de altura cabello y ojos negros,el cabello de fénix era más amazona de andrómeda vigilaba por todos lados,la amazona de dragón la el santuario de varones,Ricardo de fénix guiaba a un grupo de personas,el caballero pegaso y andrómeda lo caballero del dragón estaba por encima de los bloques de mármol,el vigilaba desde ráfaga de viento hace volar a todos,caen dos rayos sin haer tormenta aparente y va descendiendo desde arriba Hyperió primero el pie diestro y habla para todos,estando entre el santuario amazoa y el santuario caballero _Caballeros buenas noticias!Yo fui el del plan todo el tiempo,es más,me hice pasar por guerrero,cuando en realidad usé siempre a nombrado justo estaba alli para retar a los caballeros _Que,queee?_ Hyperión rápido lo toma de sus cabellos,guiándolo hacia mira cara a cara a los ojos _Pensaste que era un guerrero común?Lo siento,te un titán jaja_ lo tira al tiembla sintiendo temor _Hyperion,por que..._ se levantan más ráfagas,van apareciendo las amazonas doradas con sus máscaras escepto virgo,escorpio y alli Beth,Zoe,Missushisu,Calaca,Sandra y los caballeros se aparecieron primero Hón,Edgar,Kenta,Ramiro,Kodai y amazonas llaman sus respectivas armaduras,cuando están listos se disponen a rápido dispara la flecha de sagitario,junto a la flecha va el poder de Hón y ón con sólo la vista los barre como si fueran basura,se golpean en los pilares que están le dice _Espero que recuerdes las rosas_ le tira las rojas,Hyoerión se teletrasporta y de atrás le da un puño en su espalda;Kodia lo intenta ayudar cn su dragon ascendente pero es golpaeado tambié quedaba géminis que sólo observaba por ón les hace señas para que fueran más a el turno de Missushisu y Sadalmelik,fue el mismo resultado devido a que era un titá ó sarcástico,eso no le gustó nada a ttán la atacó antes que hiciera las ondas infenales,con las serpientes de atacó,Ébano esquiva el pode con su espadala hiere con un viento últio la amazona de capricornio mira su brazo _No me falles ahora_ lo agita cortando el aire,va a el y logra chocar la excálibur y empatados hasta que Ébano le hizo el *vortex helio* géminis se adelanta a el mirándolo se miran fijo,escorpio no espera más y la uña tirandle varias agujas pero el titán las 'traspasa'.La ahorca a Beth golpeándola en la pared,géminis se hartó,el villano exclama _Que pueden hacer un montón de humanos a mi?_ el colombiano dice _Yo te podré igualar_ Jajaja te venci una que te vensa de nuevo?Esta bien_ ambos estan en pose de batalla,el tira la 'Other dimension' el titán se resiste pero se da cuenta que la técnica es más poderosa que en las dimensiones,se pierde en ese laberinto _Que rayos?..._  
Siguió luchando por liberarse de las diversas ilusiones,ya no parecia un titán sino otro caballero má se preparó _Explosión..._ pero alguien lo interrumpe _Espera!_ eran el resto de las amazonas que quedaban,tauro,piscis,géminis,leo,sagitario y sorprendentemente libra con su espada en negó _Nosotros también vinimos_ dijo Pawá junto al resto que quedaba de los 12 de ellos _pero no lo entienden,,no se debe tomar a la ligera_ ya era tarde,los 6 lo enfrentarn de frente,pero fueron derrotados de un sólo golpe,parecian inú golpearon mucho,arqueó una ceja que Pawá estuviera en el suelo amazonas lo enfrentan,incluso combinan los poderes,a todas se les rompe la máscara tratando de enojó más cuando Maya trataba de levantarse y no podia,le hizo la *Galaxian explosión* el titán logra caerse en el piso,rompiéndole asi su cloth falsa y mostrando la verdadera,la cloth de los titanes,lila con brillos violáceos oscuros.Gémnis cruza sus brazos

_Tendré que demostrarle mi poder acaso!_ Ébano no sabia que hacer,pero siguió en la lucha,hizo el *vortex Ébano* pero géminis lo deshiso dando golpes en el mismo mismo que el *Gurtang vortex* _Co-como es posible?_ _Heriste a mi compañera,nunca te lo perdonaré_ junta su cosmos,siente el cosmos de los demás asustándose un poco _Que es eso?_ tanto el,como los otros habian llegado al punto,un brillo dorado cubre a todos incluida las estaban en el suelo un brillo dorado las se comienzan a levantar las caballeras,primero fue Beth,en los caballeros primero Kóri y después los cabaleros escorpio amazona notó rara la cloth cisne _Linddoooo,mirate..._ cisne se mira las manos _Que pasa?Oooh la armadura esta pasando del color gris bronce a dorado-oro..._ Los caballeros que estaban en el suelo,se levantaron por voluntad de dirije la vista al cielo _Athena ..acaso...?No!No lo todas las..._ se quedo menos se dio cuenta Beth,tenia la misma cloth que cuando derrotó al tercer guerrero _Al final que significa?_ se dió cuenta que sus sus camaradas tambien la portaban,Kóri portaba la cloth de cisne doradoLos caballeros también las mismas que las esperar más ellas y ellos juntan su cosmos,para hacer el mismo brillo que dos soles intensos,lo logran.Kóri estab orgulloso de su armadura,se mostraba como un dorado más _Haaaaa_ géminis queria destruirlo sólo,a Ébano,le queria dar el golpe de gracia,total ya estaba derrotado y mal sus camaradas y amazonas no lo le aconsejó _Entre todos es mas fácil,además ya le enseñaste que lo puedes igualar_ le guiña el un poco sonrojado se hacia el frio mirando para oro lado,todos hacen el poder más básico de ellos juntándolo en las dos flechas de los dos sagitarios.


	11. CAPITULO 11

CAPITULO 11:UNA NUEVA PAZ

Todos hacen el poder más básico de ellos,juntándolo en la flecha de los dos sagitarios. _Haaaa_ todos exclaman,los sagitarios uno al lado de otro tiran las se dirigen,una al pecho de Ébano y otra en la enemigo frena ambas flechas con su cosmos y ambas manos teiendo las ,cansado y con su cloth rota,en más de la mitad del cuerpo,intentaba redirigir las flechas y pensaba 'Demonios!Me hacen acordar a los doce par de estos ratas de Athena es como si fueran un rayos significan estas armaduras?' ya esta fin dijo _Jaja y creen que podrán contra mi?No importa que armadura tengan jaa_ el brazo que sostenia la flecha derecha se convierte en fuego _Amo el calor!Mueraaaan!_ su brazo resbala de la flecha,ésta se incrusta en su frente _waaaaa_ pero ni asi,dejaba que la otra flecha impacte en su corazón,todos esperaban ese momento,los minutos parecian eternos,cada uno sentia su corazón latir que la flecha de una vez atravesó el pecho del villano _Aaaa...aaa...aa_ éste se arrodilla,un par de lágrimas salen de sus final desaparece,como si un montón de polvo se dispersara,todos entendio que la leyenda era cierta y les dio a sus amigas _Entonces estas son.._ sonrie y Missushisu le dice _Que son?_ en un susurro le dice _Las armaduras divinas_ a Beth le sangra arriba de su ojo,ella se limpia con su tiró la explosion de galaxias al aire,aun queria demostrar que era superior,lo calman entre todos;cuado lo calman las armaduras de oro divinas por fn van a todos en sus casas,Beth llega extiende sus brazos y se tira al suelo _Aaa que alivio!_ al rato nota que la despiertan,es Kóri _mmm?que,que me pasó? _No se,pero hace 3 hrs duermes_ _No pareció_ la escorpiana se saca la máscara,la tira por detra´s de ella _eee por que la tiras?_ _por que á muy agrietada y 2 no me hace falta quiero usar mis lentes_ se pone sus gafas para ver de lejos,su rott recoge la máscara moviendo su cola,ella lo acaricia _menos mal que estas bien_ lejos de alli,una risa que tapaba todo ese mundo,era muy alta y se sentia _Jajja no siento más el cosmos de Hyperió perdido?Quedé como un estupido ante él!Odio los titanes..._ Athena aun estaba en la vasija que la tenia prisionera,habia acabado su tiempo,alrededor de la vasija habia sangre y ella no emitia señales de recordó Athena y le dijo al cisne _Ya vengo!_ en als Islas Eolias,escorpio como una estrella fugaz aterriza justo frente a Athena y ella casi llora _Athenaaaaaa,resiste Athena te sacaré de aqui!_ haciendo la aguja escarlata,se lastima ella sola el brazo izquierod con su mano sale sangre _waaaa,esta ánfora es resistente!escorpio ven a mi!_ llama a su cloth,este se ensambla a Beth,lo intenta de nuevo pero es inutil _Usaré als 2 agujas de ambas manos_ un viento hace presion sobre escorpio _te esperaba jaja_ ella queria levantarse y no podia por el peso de la presión _Eolos!_ _asi es...y creo que ya han derrotado a ese titán,gracias por mandarlo de nuevo al tá sere yo el nuevo amo de este mundo,un nuevo dios que reencarna en esta era!_ _sii,lo hemos vencido pero nos costó.Ya libera a Athena o me haras enojar!_ Eolos le hacia muecas de burla,beth llamaria a sus camaradas amazonas.N a todas sino a las mas duda otro enemigo más,no se lo esperaba que muy poco después de vencer al titá logra huir,se va como un rayo de luz y peinsa 'Athena..esta noche juro que te puedo esperar a mañana,seria fatal...' Eolos cruza los brazos _No huyas cobarde!_

Eolos la seguiria a la amazona esa noche,la escorpiana junto a sus amigas les dijo el todas las caballeras estaban cansadas pero descansarian asi reponian la noche,eran aproximadamente las 23.30,habia apenas un poco de partirian a Sicilia y de alli la primer isla que estaba punto celeste brillo titilando como una amazona de géminis pregunta _que es eso?_ todos miran en esa dirección,se acerca mas y mas esa que se trata del cosmos de Eolos,aterriza frente a ellas _Disculpen la demora_ traia consigo la vasija,Athena sin cosmos y como dormida _Que tengo que hace para dominar al mundo?Acaso exterminarlas a ustedes?Rindanse y las nombraré mis guerreras_ Maya lo mira seria _Ni loca_ _Vaya...vaya...mas chicas,es raro ya estas sin máscara esos lentes pareces una tonta!_ la escorpio se cansó _Ya me escarlata!_ pero el poder rebota,volteándola para atrá la calma _Tranquila se lo toma a la ligera_ Beth se levanta con pesar,ya todas tenian su cloth _Esta bien god cloth ven a mi!_ peor no pasó se quedan sorprendidas,Athena le habla por cosmos a todas _Estoy bien chicas...respecto a las armaduras activan cada deverán usar el poder de las cloth normales_ Beth con decepción _OOh no!_ su cuerpo comienza a temblar,pero se levanta y junto a las demás se ponen en posición de su cosmos con ciudado,ven cualquier movimiento de ébola hace su *Colmillo de leon* junto al poder de *Flecha sagitario* pero los ataques les revotan,aries y escorpio las miran con preocupació ataca con el *Revolucion de Polvo estelar* ella sabia que lo iva a devolver y usa rapido su 'cristal war' _Jeje muy listas ratas de también tengo mis técnicas...Viento huracanado!_ se forma un viento fuerte capaz de levantar a las chicas,alejarlas del suelo y voltearlas resisten el golpe,se levantaro pero vuelven a ser llevabas por el aire las levanta a más altura,de ahi las arroja al decidida se levanta _grrr Athena..._ su vista se tornaba borrosa por suerte sus gafas no se rompian,ya estaban cansadas y cuando todo estaba perdido,la ayuda llegó.Eran la pareja de signo de ellas,Eolos no sabia y arquea una ceja _Y ellos son?_ géminis se adelanta para presentarse _Soy Daniel de géminis caballero dorado de Athena_ Beth sonrió _danieeelll_ rápido géminis va,sacándole la vasija del lado de Eolos,el se preocupa por su la cabeza,siente una calides,levanta de nuevo la cabeza y lo cuando se dispone a atacar,Athena se levanta de la quedan con la boca abierta,Athena se dirige a Eolos _Eolos,subestimaste mi poder,no te lo perdonaré_ junta leve su cosmosenergia,su vestido se menea,aparece su báculo y señala al enemigo con él _Hasta aqui llegaste dios del viento_

Eolos le reprocha _Ooooh nonono Athena,tu poder es inferior al ás desciendo de Poseidón prima..._ las amazonas y caballeros se mantienen señala con su cabeza el aire,una ráfaga fuerte se levanta _La única técnica que no se disuelve con nada es la de la brisa!_ levanta sus dos manos y las ráfagas vienen con más el poder de los cuatro vientos,viento del sur,este,oeste y vuelan a muchos metros lejos del dios del viento,éste rie jugando con los vientos y les dice a todos en general _Creen que la amistad es todo?Que habrá esperanza y eso?Ahora de una vez déjenme dominar este mundo_ les da la espalda,cierra su muñeca derecha,el aire es como si apretara a las caballeras y se les agrieta la se rompen,detrás de Eolos habia quedado un caballero olvidado _Eee tu_ el dios se da la vuelta,era Kóri _Y éste quién es?_ _Soy Kóri un caballero de bronce_ Eolos lo mira desafiante,,luchan un ratito pero fueron milisegundos,por que lo derrivó también al Eolos junta su cosmos para darles el golpe de gracia,haria su poder llamaba *viento final* consistia en una ráfaga que hacia presión sobre uno,dejándolo sin sentidos y por supuesto sin muerte segura *Viento..eh?_ todos se levantan incluída Athena _Yo no lucharé contra ti sino ellos...los santos de la esperanza_ dice entre caballeros atacan siendo un poco más rápidos que el,el no lo puede creer y mira su ese parpadeo le habian podido hacer un corte en su mano _Humanos!_ se enojó pero nota que aparece otra amazona,libra con su cloth puesta y siempre en la mano con un tipo de se alegra de juntarse con las otras caballeras,algunas distraerían al dios y otros lo atacarían.Rápido sin dejar que Eolos reaccione es golpeado por el poder de aries,ambos escorpiones y ambos gé distraído por sagitarios,leoninos y cá último toque se los dá Pao y Kóri,Calaca lo envia al mundo de lso herido,se toca el pecho,se acordó las palabras de la diosa,antes de morir los muriendo en el yomotsu,las chicas aplaude a las parejas _Se han formado parejas siiii_ todos se sonrojan,escepto Pao que estaba sin el cielo oscuro se forma una nube violeta apareciendo,lo que parece ser se prepara para atacar _No lo hagas soy Beoto,hermano de a mi hermano,es un imbécil...su propia ambición lo hizo...morir_ suspira y se alegra estando un ratito más disfrutando la noche con sus amazonas...en otro lugar,más exacto en el Olimpo,un dios tapado por las sombras mueve su copa de vino y exclama _Athena...la diosa olimpica que falta,iré a buscarte..._

 **Bueno acá está el último capitulo...queda como un tanto abierto,habrá segunda parte? Esperemos...hagan reviews comentando que les gustó o si tienen alguna peticion de una nueva historia ya sea de saint seiya o de vampiros,de verdad se los agradeceria atte: Milo118 xD**


End file.
